Lights Will Guide You Home
by Bechloe-duh
Summary: What does Beca do when a drunken suicidal redhead enters the shower block? help her recover, befriend her and maybe even more... but will it all go to plan? or is Chloe too far gone to be helped... and will Beca leave like everyone else? Rated M for language and themes. Trigger warning for self harm/suicide - side staubrey
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, _You_ are breaking up with _me?" _Chloe seethed at her boyfriend (well ex-boyfriend) Tom. "I'm not the one who cheated a dozen times Tom! I'm not the one who drinks too much and I'm definitely not the one who hits the person they're supposed to love". Tom just stood there staring at her, fists clenched, body trembling, all of a sudden slamming his fists into the counter of their new off campus apartment; "FINE, you want to know the reason I fuck so many girls? do you?" he slurred - Chloe had come home to find him surrounded by beer bottles - "It's because i can't have sex with you! not because i don't want to, trust me i do, but i can't bring myself to look at those disgusting scars all over your body Chloe, they make me feel sick! _You _make me feel sick and I'm sorry you did those things to yourself but you're damaged goods Chlo and I'm done with it..."

She was lost for words, two years of love (on her part anyway) wasted on this dick, she knew she was disgusting but she had thought Tom looked past it all. The first time they had sex Chloe had been so nervous about Tom seeing the marks that plagued her skin, but when he noticed them he looked for a moment and then kissed her and turned off the lights... now she sees that it may not have been a good sign...

"Chlo?" She snapped out of her stream of thought, realising she'd been in her own head for quite a while, "Would you maybe urm... could you... leave? Corey is coming over soon and I don't want you here when she arrives" a smirk had found its way onto Tom's face at the thought of his and Corey's activities for the evening and before he knew what was happening something hard had been thrown at his face and shattered on the floor around him. " DID YOU JUST THROW A BOTTLE AT ME YOU FUCKING WHORE?" he launched himself at her, blood dripping down his face from a cut on his eyebrow, "FUCK YOU CHLOE, FUCK YOU" showering her face and stomach with punches, "That's the problem isn't it" She spat through blood soaked lips "You don't want to fuck someone as damaged as me, get the hell off me you prick" she squirmed under him and eventually got away from his fists, before the pain could kick in, she grabbed Tom's wallet and stormed out the door.

When the sound of Tom yelling profanity after her had died down, Chloe stopped running and collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobbing into the silent summer night air, she clutched at her ribs which were considerably swollen and then began to feel the pain of everything that had just happened, both physical and emotional, Tom had left her after two years; which she'd thought was always inevitable, after all she was damaged beyond repair and Tom just wanted someone he could fuck without having to turn the lights off to hide the scars all over his girlfriend. Being a pre-med student she thought it was pretty clear that at least two of her ribs were broken and the rest bruised, the cut on her face wouldn't need stitches and her nose was also broken but it was a clean break so thankfully she didn't need medical attention. So she lay there on the street, tears streaming down her face, cries and sobs tearing through her body, wishing she was dead - a thought she was far too used to after her years of depression - only this time she really wanted it... in the past she'd stopped herself from going too far, persuading herself that it would get better, but not now, she just wanted the pain to stop.

After slowly dragging herself to her feet she wiped the blood from her face and tried her best to look like she hadn't been crying for the past hour. Chloe very carefully walked - if not shuffled- to the off license just on the outskirt of campus, she needed alcohol, she didn't care what as long as it would numb her senses in some way. Entering the store she saw that it was the large blonde girl from Barden University behind the counter, if Chloe hadn't been so drained then maybe she would've thought about how it was strange that the girl (a freshman) was able to work here seeing as she was too young. But right now she couldn't give less of a shit. Walking over to the liquor isle she grabbed a bottle of tequila and a bottle of vodka _nice mix there, you'll regret that in the morning_ she thought, "I'm not going to regret anything about tonight" She mumbled maybe a bit too loud as the Aussie at the till heard her.

"Sorry what was that? Can i help you with anything Red?" She said all too cheerily. Chloe ignored her and just placed the bottles on the counter, staring at the liquid in the bottles so she could avoid eye contact with the girl on the other side, Amy she thought her name was. Her eyes suddenly locked on what was next to the till, army knives, "I'll take one of those too" She deadpanned, nodding towards the weapon.

"Urm... sure okay" Amy said, adding it to the total. Without a reply Chloe slammed what she hoped was the right amount of notes onto the counter, grabbed her purchases, and walked out of the store "Jesus, she looks like someone kicked her dingo" Amy muttered as she watched the redhead walk across campus and into Baker Hall.

By the time Chloe had got into the dorms she had drunk pretty much half of both bottles and everything was spinning, but she could still feel too much for her liking and emptied the remaining contents of the tequila down her throat, welcoming the well-known burn that spread down her body as she swallowed. Thankfully, it was summer break at Barden so very few if any students were still there and Chloe was going to take advantage of that. A strange feeling of tranquillity settled over her as she staggered her way towards the shower block, knowing that she would not be walking out if she had anything to do with it. She was too busy thinking and too drunk to hear the faint singing coming from the showers that she was entering.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- so this is my first fanfic, i thought after reading hundreds of Bechloe fics i'd give my own a try, i have no idea where this is going to go so reviews with suggestions are more than helpful! obviously if i don't get any follows then i'll just stop updating but hopefully that wont be an issue. Also there is a trigger warning for self harm/suicide and depression most likely throughout the whole story so if that's an issue then don't read further. hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>Beca Mitchell kept herself to herself. Her sarcastic eye rolls and permanent smirk made it impossible for people to be around her, which is how she preferred it really seeing as everyone leaves her anyway and she was never going to open up to her asshole father who she'd been forced to live with since her mother died 3 years ago... He had never understood her passion for music like her mother had and he insisted on her getting an education before going off to LA to live her dream. and ever so lucky for her, her dad happened to be a professor at Barden University so she was enrolled there as soon as she graduated high school.<p>

Beca had been at B.U for over a year now and had made zero friends (apart from Amy, though she never really wanted that friendship but the large Australian just barrelled into her life without a second thought) her room-mate Kimmy Jin was quite possibly president of the 'I hate Beca' club judging by the death glares she received if Beca ever opened her mouth.

Summer break had not long begun and she had opted to stay in Baker Hall for the holidays rather than stay with her dad, Warren, and Sheila (or as she preferred the _step-monster_). She thought it was great really, no one was around, she could play music as loud as she wanted, and Luke at the radio station had given her an alotted time every other day for her radio show where she could play her mixes. The best part however, was the showers, no shitty freshmen would be there using the hot water and there was a lack of bitchy girls huddled in stalls or the moans of young couples doing the nasty not-so-secretly. She preferred to shower at random times like tonight she found herself in the shower block at 3am belting out tunes at the top of her alto lungs.

Long been clean, Beca was humming Titanium and thinking about her mother when she heard a loud smash from outside the cubicle followed by a slurred "_Shit"_ and then a thud. Beca liked to think of herself as a self-proclaimed badass so if this was some idiot trying to prank or scare her then it wasnt going to work, turning the water off and quickly drying herself and putting on some slacks and a hoodie she slowly pulled the shower curtain back.

Breaths could be heard from the other side of the room and Beca could see glass splayed out in all directions, just as she was about to pounce on whoever was interrupting her shower she paused.

Listening more carefully, she could hear how laboured the breaths were, and how they were mixed in with whimpers and sobbing? _who the hell is this person?_ She thought, wondering whether to just slip out of the room, not getting involved.

That was exactly what Beca was going to do before she saw a quickly growing pool of red pooling round the corner.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit"<em> Chloe cussed as she almost broke her neck on some soap on the floor and dropped the remnants of her vodka bottle on the floor, creating a loud smash that made her head hurt. She had been momentarily paused by the sound of glorious singing coming from somewhere near her, but her drunken state left out the idea that maybe it was someone in the showers. But when the smash made the music stop she slumped down the wall nearest her and fresh tears began to fall over her cheeks, burning in the tracts of the ones previous. Chloe was shocked she had any tears left and wasn't just crying liquor now.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" she repeated quietly, hitting her head against the cool tile behind her until she was too dizzy to continue.

How could she have been stupid enough to think Tom would have stayed with her. She was pathetic, worthless, nothing! How many times did he have to cheat on her before she would understand that she repulsed him? Pulling off her jeans she looked at the ugly white scars that covered her thighs from the years of cutting and burning herself so that she would feel something and actually control the pain in her life. And from removing her top she saw how her bones stuck out from starving herself for month after month, thinking that the reason Tom disliked sleeping with her so much was because she was so fat - despite already being classed as underweight. More scars were present on her arms and wrists and she heaved at the thought of how incredibly ugly she was.

_no one is ever going to love you, no one wants to look at you or talk to you or hold you, you sicken everyone you pathetic low life do yourself a favour and use that knife _

The ever present voices ringing in her head, taunting her, pleading, begging her to kill herself. Her alcohol fuelled state made it easy for her to decide what to do. Listening to the voices, she sloppily handled her jeans that were now soaked in the vodka that she'd spilt previously until she found the knife, and wasted no time in opening it with her shaky hands. moving her limp, once beautiful ginger hair out of her once equally if not more so cerulean eyes which were now dull, lifeless, tired and grey; she took the knife over each and every scar on her thighs, not caring how deep she went, finding lush relief in the scarlet streams which ran around her. Making sure she hadn't missed any on her legs she moved to her arms, starting with the scars on her upper arms and down to just before her wrists.

She took a deep breath and stole a glance at the large water/vodka diluted blood pool around her as she slowly bought the knife up to her wrist.

A noise made her jump as she was about to make the fatal cut and ended up only slightly breaking the skin on her right wrist. Frustrated she let out a breath mixed with a whimper and just as the knife was to be taken to the other wrist, something, or rather someone made her stop...

"What the fuck?" a younger looking girl shouted with wide eyes after waking round the corner

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, what have you done?" Beca said, not expecting a reply as she looked upon the practically naked almost unconscious bleeding mess infront of her. Instinctively thinking, she turned on the nearest shower and ever so carefully scooped the girl up in her arms, not caring about the blood that was soaking through her clothes. Beca slowly sat down in the shower against the cool wall and removed the rest of the ginger girls clothing, trying hard not to cause her any pain and having compete disregard to the fact that the girl was now naked.<p>

Quietly, Beca washed each and every cut on Chloe's body until the blood flow stopped, making sure non were so deep that they would need stitches. Taking off her hoodie, Beca carefully placed it on the girl and even though the older girl was considerably taller, the small hoodie seemed to drown her. The two then sat there for a while, Beca whispering soothing words into the girls ear and brushing her hair with her fingers.

Throughout the whole ordeal Chloe hadn't made a sound and she was clinging onto consciousness, this girl she had never seen before was taking care of her like no one ever had, even though her tears were still silently falling she felt alot safer in the smaller girls arms.

"C- Ch- Chloe" She spluttered before the drunk haze took over her brain and she fell into a restless sleep filled with disturbing thoughts and terrifying nightmares.

Beca set herself a reminder to come down as soon as she wakes up to clean all this mess up, thank god the cleaners weren't in at this point; the shower room looked like it witnessed a mass murder.

Leaving Chloe's side for a second, Beca picked up the clothes Chloe had removed and the knife that had been discarded earlier and jammed them in her rucksack which she then slung on before hurrying back to the other woman and picking her up bridal style, shocked at how light she was, Beca opened the door that led back to the dorms and walked tentatively as not to disturb the woman in her arms. Entering her dorm she thanked the gods that everyone in Baker Hall had gone home for the holidays, she imagined it would be quite the sight seeing one barely dressed blood soaked woman carrying an unconscious barely dressed blood soaked woman in her arms down the hallway.

Trying not to make a sound, Beca lay Chloe onto her bed and removed the hoodie in the dark of her room, then went to find a baggy shirt and some shorts to change her into, once she had finished dressing Chloe, Beca put her into bed and put the bloodsoaked clothes in the laundry pile.

"So tomorrow is going to be interesting" Beca murmured getting into Kimmy Jins bed, hoping for a couple hours sleep before the fun of cleaning up that mess began and then the task of actually talking to this Chloe girl about what the hell happened.

Very quickly Beca fell asleep and dreamt of the girl who was sleeping across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - okay so alot happened there but i just needed to set up the whole thing with them meeting eachother and all that so yeah. Sorry if it was a bit heavy for you**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- thought i'd do another update because i have pretty much no life with nothing better to do! So here is chapter 3 and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>Before Chloe could even open her puffy bruised eyes she felt wave after wave of nausea hit her repeatedly from the extreme drinking she had done last night. Leaning over the bed of wherever she was (the previous night still fuzzy) she found a bin placed next to her and quickly vomited several times and stayed in the position until she was sure the alcohol was completely gone and her stomach empty.<p>

Gently lowering herself back into the bed she became aware of how much pain she was in, every inch of her thighs and arms burned and her ribs ached agonisingly with every slight movement or breath, deep purple and black bruises decorating her abdomen and a fat bust lip to match the swollen nose. She knew she looked a mess and hadn't even fully inspected herself.

She did however notice the large blood stains that covered the bed she was in and the clothes she was in.

_wait_ she thought _who's bed is this? who's clothes am i wearing? where am i? _

Suddenly the events of last night became very clear and vivid in her mind; Tom breaking up with her and then beating the shit out of her, collapsing outside with his wallet, going to the store to buy liquor and coming out with a knife too, wandering around campus at the early hours and finding her drunken self in the showers in Baker Hall, listening to beautiful singing, cutting herself in every way possible, getting distracted as she was about to make her final mark by the pretty brunette girl who Chloe now realised was the one singing, the younger girl washing Chloe in the shower and giving her a hoodie, then she couldn't remember any further than being held in the shower with sweet nothings being whispered as she fell into unconsciousness.

was she in the girls room? why was the brunette here during the summer? and why had she helped her? these were all questions that she would like answers to, but as she moved her head a nanometer to peer across the room with minimal pain she saw that the girl was no where to be seen.

Trying her best to look around the room something on the bedside table caught her eye, a note that she couldnt quite read from her position, a glass of water and some Advil, and her phone which has long been dead.

Creeping her hand towards the pills and water she winced as all the cuts began to open and ooze fresh blood. Finally reaching her goal, she quickly took the tablets and sipped the water, not trusting her stomach but needing to do something about the vile taste in the mouth. Placing the glass back on the table she reached for the note and read the messy but cute scrawl on it;

_Chloe,_

_I hope you're feeling okay and aren't in too much pain,_

_I've gone down to the showers to clean up after what happened,_

_Hopefully you will still be asleep when i get back so you wont wake up alone,_

_But if you do then take the Advil and there's a sick bin next to you, feel free to find some of my clothes to put on - yours are beyond salvation_

_I'll be back as soon as i can and then if you want we can talk? :)_

_Beca x_

Smiling at the note for reasons unbeknownst to her, Chloe took a moment before slowly moving the covers and turned round to sit on the edge of the bed and sighed loudly, awaiting Beca's return.

* * *

><p>Beca was exhausted and the sun was barely up! she'd mustered a good hour and a half sleep before waking up and deciding on a plan for the day. She'd got dressed silently and fetched some Advil for the sleeping redhead who was bleeding all over her bed. Then thinking just incase Chloe woke up before she got back, Beca wrote a note and left it on the side with the phone she found in the woman's jeans.<p>

After gathering up the soiled clothes Beca had gone to the laundry room first and set the clothes for a long boil wash hoping that would get the stains out. Then making her way to the showers at the end of the hallway, her breath caught in her throat at the sight that seemed worse than it had the previous night, Beca set to work.

After sweeping up the broken glass, mopping up the blood and vodka, and cleaning the shower the two had sat in, Beca collected any possessions she had forgotten to pick up and made her way back out of the room.

Walking towards her dorm with some breakfast she'd picked up, Beca could hear movement on the other side of the dorm and she braced herself as she went to open the door, _Time to get some answers_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Chloe was in the middle of changing into some track pants and a large hoodie as Beca re-entered the dorm. "Shit sorry!" Beca apologised as she covered her eyes, allowing the woman to change with some form of privacy.<p>

After a few minutes Beca peeked and saw Chloe sitting back on her bed with a far away look in her eyes (very, very, _very _beautiful eyes Beca observed). "I bought some breakfast." She said, passing a vanilla latte to the ginger, trying to ignore the strange sensation she felt when her finger brushed against Chloe's and tried just to focus on the small pained smile that Chloe had given in return.

Beca turned to sit on Kimmy Jin's bed as the two sat and drank their coffee, each girl stealing a glance at the other when they weren't looking and then blushing slightly when they caught one another. Chloe began to forget what had happened to her as the mere presence of the brunette was so comforting. Then realising that Beca was probably horrified by her and was only pitying her by having her stay.

Beca was lost, the sadness in the perfect blue orbs across the room was too much for her. The way her hair flowed, even as it hung limply over her face, Beca could see the fiery red shades blended perfectly and she was stunned by how much beauty one girl could possess even when they were covered in cuts bruises and scars.

"You should have left me" a small broken whisper came from the redheads battered lips, forcing Beca to stop admiring every curve in her face and start listening. "Last night" Chloe went on "You should have left me there to die, don't waste your time on me". Beca was just staring, how could she say such things? she was delusional, if anyone deserved her time it was Chloe, despite only knowing her for a very short time, Beca felt attached to the girl shaking on her bed and it scared her because Beca never got attached to anyone.

"Don't say that, you were drunk and about to slit your wrists, i was not going to leave you to die when your life has so much potential" Beca began softly, inching towards the very end of her room-mates bed to get closer to Chloe.

"You don't understand Beca, i'm worthl-"

"I do understand" Beca interrupted "You feel worthless, like no one will ever want you here, like all you do is fuck up and get left by people and that you would be so much better off dead because that way you can stop disappointing people which you feel like you do constantly. That you're so tired of living each day feeling nothing so you hurt yourself to feel something new but some days it isnt enough so you have to do it more, and it hurts the people who love you which makes you feel worse because they dont understand that you can't just turn it off and start feeling normal. That when something awful happens and you simply can't take it anymore your head screams at you to put it out of its misery yet your seemingly exhausted heart begs you to hold on just a bit longer that it will get better when it never does and sometimes the monsters in your head win and you cut too deep or swallow the pills or jump and finally you feel the relief you've longed for but there is no turning back from that place and if you don't succeed you long too try again and again and again until it works. So don't start with this i don't understand bullshit Chloe because believe me i understand perfectly well what you are feeling right now and i want to help you, i need to help you because i've seen too many people leave me and never come back, i hurt too many people by doing what you almost did and i am **NOT** going to let you end your life before i've even had a chance to talk to the pretty redhead who was listening to my singing in the showers at 3 in the morning. okay?"

Somewhere in the midst of her speech Beca had started crying quietly and hyperventilating at the memories of her past. So as she steadied herself she went t sit right next to Chloe, careful not to brush any cuts, and held her hands (something Beca never did- she preferred the 5 steps distance rule) and looked deep into Chloe's crystal eyes filled with tears and sadness and exhaustion and Chloe gazed back into Beca's stormy blue eyes with shock and admiration at the smaller girls outburst, never feeling such a strong connection with someone in such a short space time.

Chloe thought she was still asleep, maybe she did die last night and all this is her imagination slowly fading away, no one would ever _want_ to help her. No one had ever understood what she felt so exactly and it made her sad that Beca had witnessed the pain Chloe was feeling, it wasn't fair on such a sweet caring person (though no one knew Beca as that person, only her mother had known this Beca and it was after her death that everything had gone wrong). Chloe had to be sure that Beca had really said those things.

"You'll never leave?" She said with so much emotion in her words that her voice cracked on each word and her voice shook with the fear of rejection that she knew too well.

Beca couldn't believe how vulnerable the two must have looked, sat huddled on a bed holding eachothers hands while tears fell down their faces and their gazes locked, she was stuck in this now and she knew that there was no escaping the hold that the redhead had on her, they were in it for the long run.

"I promise" and oddly Beca didn't think the longrun was such a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - pretty cute right? idk i wanted to make their connection obvious so it would show how obvious it is to the other characters as the story goes on. i'm pretty happy with this chapter and i think i know where the story is going to go :D also feel free to follow me on tumblr! my url is you-know-i-speak-whale**

**reviews welcome, thank you!x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- so my internet is fucking up massively which means there may be gaps in the updating of the story so sorry! and i'd like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews so far it means alot! **

* * *

><p>Through the course of the day, the new found friends spent their time sat as close together as humanly possible watching movies on Beca's laptop and listening to music and just talking about anything they could think of, their hobbies, interests favourite movies (in Chloe's case it was finding nemo and Beca's was girl, interrupted), what they wanted to be when they left college and even their earlier years - a massive step out of the comfort zone for Beca but she didn't seem to mind when it game to the downright adorable redhead lying on her lap.<p>

"Becs?" Chloe started, using the nickname she thought of a few hours ago when they were arguing whether Taco Bell was better than McDonalds.

"Yeah Chlo?" Beca also using the term she knew Chloe loved being called (when Beca was saying it anyway), she was also trying not to blush at being called Becs, no one called her that apart from her mum and normally Beca would have hated anyone else saying it but she found it endearing with Chloe.

"Tell me about your parents, i mean i know you're dad works here but thats all you've said, unless you dont want to which is totes fine" Chloe was a bit nervous, she could tell there was something Beca wasn't letting on about and she was scared that the brunette would just shut down if she mentioned it.

"oh erm okay... so yeah my dad works here like you said and he lives just outside Barden with Sheila my step mons- mum, step mum and they've been married for like 8 years now and ahh my mum..." she cleared her throat and could feel her eyes welling up "my mum - Michelle - she er she died 3 years ago, breast cancer, that's when things really started to get bad for me, yanoe my mum got diagnosed when i was 13, my dad had left when i was 6, on christmas i might add, he went out to get some stuff from the store and he never came back, and when she found out about the cancer it was really aggressive and the doctors said she didnt have long left so we were all amazed at how long she did last in the end, but the idea of her dying made me really depressed and i grew into a loner and thats when i started self harm and then i stopped going to school and got into drugs not long before she died. After she died my only other family was my dick of a sperm donor and that's who i had to live with so he dragged me to high school for a couple years then enrolled me here and i miss her so much sometimes" Chloe was lost for words, Beca had just basically bare her soul to her because she could tell that no one else knew this and here she was getting all choked up about it...

"shh shh Becs honey its okay" Chloe pulled Beca into a tight hug, trying to ignore the searing pain all over her body. They held eachother until Beca's tears subsided and she noticed how close their faces were to eachother, Chloe realised this too and began to close the gap, making their foreheads touch.

Beca's breath hitched as she saw how mesmerising Chloes eyes were upclose, her mind went into overdrive about leaning forward to place her lips on chloes even while they were battered they looked perfect.

Taking her by surprise Chloe slowly lifted her hand and stroked Beca's tear stained cheek and whispered "Your mum sounds like she was an amazing person, just like her daughter and thank you for telling me this Becs, i know we've only just met but i can tell we're gonna be really fast friends, i mean you've seen me naked so" Beca chuckled at the ginger gazing at her and leant into the touch on her cheek, until she noticed the blood beginning to seep through the sleeve on Chloe's arm.

"Chloe, let me see your arm for a second" She said reaching to pull the sleeve back, frowning when she quickly pulled away from Beca's grasp. Seeing that Chloe was suddenly all self conscious she couldn't bear to keep her under the pressure so she leaned back and pulled up her own sleeve, revealing dozens of rugged white lines and dents all over her arm. Chloe gasped at the sight but relaxed slightly when she heard Beca "see you can trust me" and then removed the hoodie she'd been wearing and saw the full extent of her cuts which honestly shocked her considerably.

Chloe felt ashamed and her head dropped to the floor but stopped when she felt a small delicate hand lift her chin and direct her gaze into Beca's eyes who said "Come with me" as she stood up grabbed a first aid kit and held her hand out for Chloe who took it immediately and went to grab her hoodie again when she felt a tug on her arm as Beca assured her they would be alone. So without another word the two stood, hand in hand, and left the dorm to go to the showers.

* * *

><p>Beca slowly walked into the shower room and turned the shower in the furthest corner on. Waiting for the water to get warm, she pulled Chloe in close to her and wrapped her arms around her back.<p>

Slowly, she moved her hands to the hem of Chloe's shirt and lifted it, Chloe, who had her hands round Beca's neck lifted her arms without breaking eye contact with the brunette before her and slipped her shirt off, instantly trying to use her arms to try and cover her stomach which she was so conscious about.

Beca noticed this and lifted her own shirt over her head, revealing a black lacy bra which honestly in Chloe's opinion did not do a good job at covering what it was supposed to.

While Chloe was busy internally debating on where to look and was just standing with her arms over her mid-riff, Beca took the opportunity to run her hands over Chloe's collar bones, down her upper arms towards her wrists where she patted her fingertips down Chloe's arms and slipped her hands under the redheads and ran them up her stomach and stopped just before her baby blue bra which matched her eyes, and even though she was deadly nervous and barely breathing she wished Beca would move just a bit further up.

Chloe took the hint Beca was giving and let her hands fall from her own stomach and have them move up Beca's arms towards her shoulders where she then began to caress her neck and face, pulling her even closer towards her.

She felt Beca bring her hands around her back towards her bra and heard the faint click and felt it fall to the floor. Chloe could feel her whole body flush red as she became far too aroused by the intimacy of the situation. Drove even more crazy by Beca leaning in to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and could feel hot breath against her neck.

Before either girls knew what was happening both bras and track pants were on the floor and the two were stood in there pants holding eachother so close that every inch of their skin was touching.

Remembering that the shower was on and the reason she came down here, Beca tried to calm herself down as she backed into the warm water, bringing Chloe with her, quickly discarding their remaining underwear.

for a long while they just stood directly under the water, watching how the droplets bounced off of the others skin. Eventually, Beca held Chloes arm and smoothly ran her fingers over the bloody gashes, cleaning each wound in turn.

When both arms were thoroughly clean and Beca could feel Chloes eyes burning holes into her head so when Beca leant down and pressed open mouth kisses on each gash bruise and scar individually, Chloes heart just about stopped at the action. To top it off Beca got down on her knees, caressing the soft flesh on her way down, and began to clean the thankfully not as deep wounds and once again, when they were clean, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's thighs and pressed her lips to each one as she strokes the skin on the back of her legs.

Keeping her face as close to skin as possible, she dragged her lips all the way back up Chloe's body until she was level with her face again, the pure adoration in each of the blue eyes would have been too much to bare for an onlooker.

Startling Chloe, Beca skipped out of the shower and returned the same second with a first aid kit, turning off the shower she took out the bandages and wrapped up all the worse cuts until everywhere was safely covered.

"There you go, on the mend in more ways than one" Beca said with a smirk that made Chloe go week at the knees, sensing this Beca grabbed Chloe just under the ass and fully supported all of her weight, basically lifting her off of the ground, letting out a squeal of excitement Chloe opened her eyes to find she was face to face with a very pretty brunette who she very much wanted to kiss right now.

"Hey Becs" She whispered with a dopey grin which made the other girl laugh nervously, Chloe began to lean forward so that her nose brushed Beca's.

"Hey you" was Beca's replied, whos gaze was flickering between Chloe's eyes and lips.

one centimetre closer and they would be kissing, each could feel the others breath, taste it, and that's what both of them wanted. Brushing lips just as they were about to surge into eachother feeling the oncoming explosi-

"THE FUCK?!"

"Tom?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - thanks everyone for sticking with this, suggestions for the story line are very welcome! i'm really not good at tension writing im sorry.. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - sorry for the wait, writers block sucks. so here's the next chapter! reviews are welcome :)**

* * *

><p>"You fucking whore! Its been less than 24 fucking hours and here you are in the god damn shower what the fuck Chloe!" Tom's voice was echoing off the walls in the showers, Chloe knew this side of him, when he was angry like this it usually ended badly for her but right now she was more worried that he was going to hurt Beca.<p>

"Tom what are you doing here?"She asked quietly, trying not to make him any more angry, she also noticed the gash that was still above his eyebrow from where she threw the bottle at him the previous night.

"I went to the store this morning to get some beer and that Fat Amy told me you had come in and didn't seem too good so i came to make sure you hadn't done something stu-" considering the two girls before him were naked, Tom had only just noticed the state Chloe was in, looking at the bandages covering her arms and legs

"What the fuck did you do? Attention seeking whore, when are you going to get over this and be a normal person instead of a broken girl covered in cuts who goes whoring herself around with girls in showers, you disgust me, i can't believe i ever dated you! No one is going to want you now, you're a joke! You should have done everyone a favour and killed yourse-"

THUD

Tom's head hit the cold, wet, shower room floor with a unpleasantly loud smack. Beca was stood over the crumpled man with her now purple and swollen hand still raised, she had never moved so quick before but she couldn't bear the thought of anyone saying such awful things to the ginger who was sobbing in the corner.

Beca knealed down right next to Tom's bruised face and hissed into his ear "You never fucking talk to her again understand me? never. she is infinitely better than you will ever be and i feel lucky to have met her. Now you're going to stay here for an hour, i'm going to take Chloe to get her stuff from your apartment and then she's going to move in with me for the summer. If you so much as look at me or Chloe again I will tell everyone about how you got knocked out by a 5'3 teenager alright?" She didn't wait for a reply from the semi-conscious lump before her as she turned towards Chloe who was shaking but still had that spectacular gleam in her perfect eyes.

"Beca...I... I can't believe you just punched him" She gasped, lunging forward to bring the girl into a very tight embrace. They stayed together for what felt like an eternity of bliss, fire, and pleasure as their bodies collided. Hours would have easily passed like this if it wasn't for Tom making groaning sounds as his face grew to twice it's normal size.

"Come on" Beca said, holding Chloe's hand in hers and picking their belongings up in her other hand "Let's get back to my dorm".

For the second time, the two girls were down the corridor naked and once again there was thankfully no people... that was until they got to Beca's dorm to find her room-mate boxing up her belongings...

* * *

><p>"SHIT KIMMY-JIN!" Beca shouted as she walked into the room with Chloe who was just as naked as she was. Beca snatched the sheets from her bed and wrapped it round the two of them.<p>

"I don't even wanna know Beca" she said gesturing towards Chloe, who had turned a deeper shade than her hair, "My parents are taking me out of Barden, I got into an early masters program in Boston so I'm out" She turned back to packing the rest of her few items while Beca stood there completely dumbfounded, Kimmy-Jin was leaving? This was fantastic, her own single, no constant scowl and ignorant comments. Beca was so busy rejoicing that she didn't notice her ex-roomie leave the dorm without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

><p>After the two had got dressed, not forgetting the flirty glances they kept giving eachother as they did so, they got to Beca's car and Chloe directed the brunette towards her and toms apartment.<p>

Using her key she opened the door to be welcomed by a pile of broken glass and beer bottles scattered with blood still all over which Chloe assumed was mostly hers. Not wanting to dwell on the past experience in the apartment she took Beca's hand and led her to the bedroom where she collected all of her clothing in a suitcase.

After making sure they had gathered all her belongings the two were about to leave, Chloe was giggling about a remark Beca had made over how stupid movies were when she suddenly stopped, turned, and ran back to the closet.

she returned 5 minutes later with a very expensive guitar case, inside of which Beca assumed was a very expensive guitar, quirking her eyebrow she looked at the red head who had a dopey smile on her face, "It was going to be Tom's birthday present next month, but I think i'll take it instead" and with that she threw her key onto the counter, grabbed her suitcase and walked out the flat, followed by a smitten Beca.

The girls spent the next few hours putting Chloe's stuff in Beca's room and making the dorm more comfortable for the two. Beca was laughing at Chloe's CD collection when Chloe's phone rang.

"I totally had you pegged as a Britney Spears girl, and i was absolutely right!... Chlo?" Beca turned to find Chloe with tears in her eyes as she was on the phone, Beca could faintly hear a sharp voice on the other end of the phone.

"I know I should've called Bree i'm sorry but you were on vacation with Stace and i didn't want to bother you, I know you would've said i told you so and i can't right now okay i'm just... i'm sorry okay?" She cried and then sobbed more as there was a more comforting tone coming from the phone "No don't come back early, I'm fine" another pause "no i'm not at the apartment anymore, i'm with my friend Beca in her dorm which i'm living in for the summer" ... "She's great yeah okay okay you will meet her when you come back in two weeks okay love you bye"

As soon as the phone had been put down Beca was by Chloe's side, wiping stray tears from her cheeks and rubbing her arms gently, something that she knew comforted the red head even in the short time they'd been friends.

"I'm guessing she was the best friend?"Beca said lightly trying to make the woman she has grown to care for smile

"Yeah shes pissed that i haven't told her anything because she was on holiday with her girlfriend for the summer, she wants to meet you though so i'll warn you in advance, she will tear you apart" Chloe said laughing as she jabbed Beca in the ribs making her shudder at the contact.

"Well i'll sure look forward to that!" Beca looked at the clock and realised it was now gone midnight and neither of the two had slept well the previous night, "Hey its getting pretty late and i'd say we're about done with all your stuff, so lets call it a night and catch up on some sleep okay?"

Chloe was sat on Beca's bed and had nearly drifted off to sleep when Beca asked her again "Hmmm? oh yeah sleep sounds good" and she just took her shirt off and got under the covers of Beca's bed.

Beca chuckled at the sight of Chloe being so adorable "Guess i'll be in Kimmy-Jin's old bed tonight then" but as she went to walk across the room she felt a small hand wrap around her arm.

"Come be my cuddle buddy Beca" Chloe said meekly, she was giving Beca a killer pout that made it impossible to decline, despite Beca's known hate for cuddling she didn't think doing so with Chloe would be such a bad thing; so removing her shirt she got into bed behind the older girl and wrapped her arms around her middle, blowing air onto the back of Chloe's neck making her laugh and swat Beca in the face "Stop tickling me and just hold me" she muttered.

So the two fell asleep with Beca holding Chloe close with legs entertwined and a whole two weeks of being together before anyone tried to ruin what the two had created.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - i know this chapter was pretty shit im sorry so yeah apologies everyone x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - so I don't have a laptop anymore which makes it hard to update a lot of the time, sorry for the long waits and probably longer ones to come, also suggestions on the story would be helpful, should I keep it relatively light hearted and fluffy from now on or put more drama in? **

* * *

><p>The next weeks were possibly the best of Chloe's life, never had she met someone as kind and sincere as Beca. All her life she never felt good enough or as if anyone truly cared for her but since meeting the brunette - however bad the circumstances were- she actually feels wanted, maybe even needed?<p>

The two girls had only left the dorms a small number of times for more food and the occasional Starbucks run, apart from those rare times, they were holed up in Beca's room having endless movie marathons even though Beca loathed them, or they were listening to Beca's mixes which gave Chloe giddy she loved them so much. After so many times of listening to them, Chloe even started to learn how to make her own mixes, they were no where near as good and she needed a lot of help from Beca but it was fun for her and Beca would use any excuse to hear Chloe sing, it was jawdropping.

* * *

><p>During one particular day Chloe was singing Titanium (their favourite song) when something clicked inside Beca, never having spoke to eachother before the shower issue, the two easily became strangely close, they did everything together, when one laughed the other laughed, when one cried the other cried. Kimmy Jin's old bed hadn't been slept in since the first night, every night they change into their t-shirts and pants and climb into Beca's bed together falling asleep in eachothers arms.<p>

All these things that came so effortlessly when they first met must have meant something right? Beca was the most anti-social person most had come across and Chloe had been shut off from the world for years so how is it that they became the best of friends just like that? was it because they were both just too alone for their own good or was it more than that?

Beca had been trying to put aside any strong feelings she had for the red head, thinking it was just because of all the time they were spending together, all the easy conversations and simple smiles and soon the feelings would pass. But they hadn't. They were only getting stronger, she really cared about Chloe more than she cared for anyone in her life, after what almost happened in the shower before Tom decided to ruin everything made her think maybe Chloe liked her too... the idea of being with a girl had never really occurred to Beca but she had no problem with it at all, she gave herself a mental note to bring it up with Chloe later.

* * *

><p>Today was the day Aubrey was due back from vacation with her girlfriend Stacie and they would soon be on their way over to see Chloe and her new socalled bestfriend. She was thankful that someone had been there for the redhead when she was gone especially someone who knows what she's been going through but from what Chloe has said on the phone it sounds as though she's fallen for the girl, she always knew Chloe was bi but being with Tom for so long Aubrey never thought Chloe would have a chance to find anyone else.<p>

Beca decided it would be best to tell Chloe her feelings before Aubrey and Stacie arrived because she was scared that if she didn't then she never would, especially if the redhead went to live with the couple for the rest of the summer when Beca would much rather her stay and maybe even permanently move into her dorm if she wanted too.

So a few hours before Aubrey was coming over, Beca and Chloe were cuddled up watching Bridesmaids (again), Chloe was resting her head in Beca's lap while the brunette played with her ginger girls absent-mindedly. She was racking brain for how to bring up the subject of her feelings and her mind was in overdrive.

"Hey Becs? i can hear the cogs turning in your head, what are you thinking about?" Chloe had sat up but instead of sitting next to Beca like a normal pair would do, Chloe decided to straddle the brunettes legs and was inches away from her face.

All the air in the room seemed to disappear at the close proximity of their faces and Beca was struggling to breathe never mind get her words out. "I uh I was thinking I mean wondering I mean erm"

Chloe's face grew concerned at how Beca was acting, leaning back slightly to get a better look at the girl she began to think the worst, "Wait, do you want me to leave? I mean i know i've probably outstayed my welcome but honestly no one has ever cared for me like you have Beca and I thought we had something here I thought you liked me, I thought you felt the same way as me but I can leave i'll talk to Aubrey when she gets here, maybe I can stay with her..."

Beca's world stopped when she realised what Chloe was saying, she actually liked her. But what Beca hadn't registered was Chloe saying she would leave; that couldn't happen, it couldn't! She needed Chloe here she needed her near her from now on the idea of not being near her made her heart hurt.

"No wait what? Chloe i don't want that! Not at all! Chloe, i feel- I mean - eurgh this is so hard but Chloe i think Im in l-" Beca hadn't noticed that Chloe had got off the bed, wiped her tears and was now at the door which had knocked during the time it had taken for Beca to get her shit together, she could see a mix of blonde and ginger as who she was assuming was Aubrey was engulfing Chloe in a very big bear hug with a smiling brunette behind them who walked forward to shake hands with Beca;

"Hi you must be Beca i'm Stacie, I've heard alot about you!"

* * *

><p>Chloe seemed much cheerier as the four sat in the dorm and ate pizza, but Beca could still see the hurt in her eyes and while Aubrey was there bombarding her with prying questions Beca never got the chance to tell Chloe what she meant.<p>

"Oh Bree, i don't mean to intrude but I think I've already taken up enough of Beca's time by staying here, so would i be able to bunk with you and Stace for a few days until i can find my own place again?" She refused to look at Beca as she said it, so she didnt see the pained look on her face as Aubrey said it would be fine and she could even move out tonight if she wanted.

When they'd finished their food - which Beca had barely touched and neither had Chloe - Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe started taking her belongings down to their car to take to their apartment.

Once everything was packed Stacie was talking to Chloe about Tom, so Aubrey took Beca to one side. "Beca i want to properly thank you for taking in my bestfriend and being there for her when i wasn't, but i know how much you just hurt her, that girl really loves you Beca and you were either to stupid to realise or too scared to admit you felt the same. So thank you and we'll take it from here, don't bother turning up to see her, she doesn't need any more stress in her life right now." with that she turned and walked to her car, taking Stacie's hand in hers as Chloe walked up to Beca.

Chloe was trying not to let her emotions take over as she said goodbye, "I ah wanted to say thanks for, well for saving my life really" She was staring at the ground as tears started to fall down her face, she went to continue but she was interrupted by Beca throwing her arms round Chloe, she buried her head into the brunettes neck and whispered "Thank you so much Becs" into her collar bone.

"Chloe, i dont want-"

"CHLOE LET'S GO" Aubrey screeched from the car, Chloe pulled away from her as she looked into Beca's eyes to see tears there too, she mouthed a _goodbye_ as she slowly walked back to her friends, not looking back at the girl she loved who was sobbing into her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - sorry it's kinda short and a bit boring maybe? i'm not sure but yeah no laptop so sorry for long update gaps, thank you everyone for the reviews and follows :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - im so sorry for not updating im an awful person i know but not having a laptop makes things so difficult, please review with ideas for where i should go with this or if you want me to write another fic after this one, thanks x**

* * *

><p>ruined. empty. broken. there were not enough words in the english language to describe how both girls felt, although neither girl knew the other shared their pain.<p>

Chloe was curled up on Aubrey and Stacie's couch, sobbing her heart out into a cushion as the other two watched from a distance. "poor Chloe" said Stacie as she leant against her partners shoulder.

"Beca's such a pain in the ass" Aubrey raged "If she loved Chloe so much then why couldn't she just say something, why did she have to be such a fucking idiot and leave it and break Chloe after fixing her again these past few weeks."

"Hey its not her fault dont be so hard on her, you can be very intimidating Bree she probably felt she was no good for her, i sure as hell know that's how i felt when i first fell for you" Stacie retalliated softly.

Leaving Aubrey with her mouth slightly agape at her comeback. Stacie went and sat on the edge of the couch next to the shuddering ginger. "Hey there Red" Stacie cooed but to her dismay it made Chloe whimper louder.

"That's what Bec calls me!" She cried.

Stacie gave up with talking, she knew anything she said would be the wrong thing. So she slowly stood up and crept closer to Chloe, slotting in behind her on the sofa, putting her arm round the girls middle and pulling her in close, breathing onto her neck and playing with her hair with her other hand she whispered sweet comforting nothings into Chloe's ears until she drifted off.

Aubrey had been watching the two from her bedroom doorway, she always knew despite knowing Chloe for nearly her whole life, Stacie had always been able to comfort her better, she had a calming way about her. She quietly walked over to her favourite people and threw a blanket over the them. She smiled at Stacie.

"Show off" she teased.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm cuddly" Stacie winked back, she carefully untangled herself from the now sleeping Chloe and went to the other chair with Aubrey, giving eachother innocent kisses as they cuddled together talking about the current situation.

"I hope Beca's okay" Stacie wondered outloud.

"I don't know how i feel about her, i mean we only met her briefly but her and Chloe seemed so awkward, something must have been wrong"

"Chloe wouldn't have stayed if things weren't good, hell if she wanted to spend time with an asshole she'd have gone back to Tom!" Stacie said.

"You're right there he was most definitely the definition of asshole, i really hope Beca was good for her, but who knows, it might be too late now" Aubrey added with a frown.

"It's never too late"Stacie said with a goofy grin.

"God you're such a cheeseball, i love you" She said to her partner with a kiss.

Everyone in the room was asleep when a slight tune could be heard in the distance, it awoke Aubrey but thankfully Chloe was passed out from all the crying. "Hey Stace wake up, can you hear that?"

A groggy Stacie roused and groaned, cracking her neck from sleeping in an unnatural position. "Huh? yeah i can, isn't it that David Guetta song? what's it called?"

"_Titanium"_ they said together.

Getting up slowly as not to wake the red head on the other side of the room, they went to the source of the music, which turned out to be Chloe's phone in a pile of clothes that were discarded in a heap on their entry. A picture of Chloe giving Beca a kiss on the cheek was flashing on the caller ID.

"It's Beca" Stacie stated. "Do we answer?"

Aubrey sensed Stacie's hesitation so took it upon herself to answer the call.

"Beca?"

* * *

><p>For what seemed like hours Beca lay on the floor where she'd last seen Chloe. It had long been dark and rain had begun to fall, but she no longer cared. For a very long time she had been searching for something to hold onto, something to convince her not to give up. something to make her want to live. and up until now she'd been unsuccessful. That was until she stumbled upon a sad, drunk, redheaded girl in the shower block one night. That was the purpose, the message, whatever the hell you wanted to call it, Chloe was it. And now she's gone, just like everybody else.<p>

"What's the point in living anymore?!" She screamed into the nothingness.

After what could have been a few more hours she decided to drag herself up from the pavement, not wanting the attention of people seeing her as the sun rose, wishing the floor would swallow her up there.

She began wandering round the streets, not knowing where she was, not caring, not even bothering to open her eyes which were too heavy to keep open anyway. In her devastated form she found herself outside the 24 hour off license shop. Thankfully she had money and never had she needed alcohol more than this moment in time.

Walking into the store she saw that the funny blonde Australian was behind the till as always. Making her way to the vodka she heard her say something about crocodiles in winter but completely ignored her and slammed two bottles on the counter along with a handful of money hoping the amount was right. Not bothering to wait for change she left the shop and went to the only place she could think of. the shower block. she needed to feel close to Chloe in some way and this was the only way she could think of.

god knows how much time had passed but she was well over one bottle down and couldnt see past the tile infront of her. she sank down to her side and began to sob like never before, crying and screaming, begging the nothingness infront of her to bring Chloe back to her because she couldn't take it, she couldn't live without the bubbly girl she came to know.

Finishing her second bottle and surprising herself that she was still conscious she had a strange need to hear the voice of the girl who meant so very much to her. So despite her drunken state she found her phone and dialled the number she knew by heart and begged, hoped, prayed that there would be an answer. She rang, rang and rang again, knowing that if there was no answer it would be the end.

To her surprise there was an answer and her heart caught in her throat, her breath stopped and the room span as she anticipated the sugar sweet voice drip through the phone, yet it never came. "Beca?" came a sharp tone from the phone.

"Aubree? wh-where Chloe?" She slurred before passing out into a drunken fit of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - let me know what you think please guys :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- hey everyone, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Beca?! BECA?!" Aubrey's high pitched voice was echoing round the shower block but no response was coming from Beca's mouth. She was completely out of it, in an alcohol induced state, dreaming of the good weeks she spent with Chloe and wishing it could be the same as how they were before it all went wrong.<p>

_"No stop, Tom please! I'm so sorry please don't" Beca thought she'd heard murmurs coming from Chloe's bed a few minutes ago and was now lying and listening to Chloe in her dreaming state of mind. At least she was, until the small murmurs turned to whimpers and small screams. Beca was now looking over at Chloe who was shaking and quivering, rolling around in the bed with her arms pushing away some imaginary force. Beca knew exactly what she was dreaming about and the thought of it made her blood boil._

_Quickly and quietly, as not to startle Chloe, Beca slipped out of her bed and rushed to Chloe's aid, slowly slipping there hands together and running her thumb in comforting circles across the back of the redheads palm. When Beca saw tears streaming down Chloe's face she carefully pulled back the covers on the bed and crept in next to her. Holding onto her as hard as she dared; cooing soothing words as her lips brushed against Chloe's neck. As Chloe awoke, she instinctively wrapped her arms around Beca with all of her might, ignoring the burning soreness from her wounds that still had not quite healed. Beca refused to let go as Chloe cried into the Brunette's tangled hair, still whispering sweet nothings as she stroked Chloe. "Chlo? hey you what happened? talk to me" Beca lifted Chloe's chin with her finger and looked into her eyes with pure adoration._

_"It - it was Tom" Chloe started slowly, trying to think of how to put the experience into words. "I was at home and he came in drunk, which normally is no big deal as it happened near enough every day; but this day was different. I think he'd been in some kind of fight, his face was cut and a black eye forming and his knuckled were covered in blood. I tried to ask him what happened but he just told me to fuck off and get him a drink as he stumbled to the couch" Chloe had to take a few deep breaths before she came slightly overwhelmed with the whole situation again. "So i went into the kitchen to fetch him a beer and some warm water to clean up his face, i got into the living room and sat next to him and as i tried to touch his face he punched me and asked where his drink was, so i pointed to the table at his beer but he told me he didn't want beer he wanted Jack. Next thing i know i'm on the floor and he's on top of me with a knife to my throat telling me how useless i was and that he was going to kill me..." Tears were streaming down her face again as she went on, "I believed him Becs, i thought i was going to die right then and honestly i didn't care, i welcomed it, yes i was scared but not of dying... what the fuck is wrong with me Beca?" Chloe collapsed back into Beca's arms, who was also crying at this point, with both anger and sympathy. She would happily kill Tom for ever laying a hand on Chloe, and would give anything to have stopped Chloe from having to go through all that alone._

_"Now you listen to me Red, it was just a dream, Tom's gone and he isn't going to hurt you ever again i promise okay? It's just you and me here and no one else, just you and me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you Chloe. and you aren't going to die until you're old and grey with lots of little redheaded grandkids running around stealing your fake teeth okay?" She nudged Chloe slightly causing her to giggle, it was almost incoherent but was a giggle all the same and Beca liked to think of it as a small victory."Right, now lets get up and go get some coffee yeah? I think we could both do with some caffeine right now so get your lil' ass up and get some sweatpants on" As Beca went to get up out of the bed, Chloe's arms appeared around her and pulled Beca back into the redheads embrace._

_"Wait" Chloe muttered, she sat herself infront of Beca and looked her in the eyes for what could easily have been an eternity, blue looking into blue, love being returned with love. without leaving the eye contact Chloe quickly went to Beca's cheek and pressed a lingering kiss, as Beca leaned into Chloe's lips both girls faces burned brighter than Chloe's hair. As soon as Chloe disconnected from Beca she jumped out of the bed and left a very red and very very happy brunette sat staring ahead of her with a blush that was in now way successfully hidden. "Come on slowpoke" Chloe teased._

_The women then spent the rest of their morning in a cafe drinking their coffee, talking about anything that came to mind each enjoying the others company more than they thought could ever be possible. This was the happiest either girl had been in so very long._

* * *

><p>"Shit she's gone" Aubrey said to Stacie who was just staring at the phone thinking the worst.<p>

"What are we gonna tell Chloe?" Panic starting to rise in the atmosphere.

As they tried to think of what to do they didn't notice a very puffy eyed Chloe get up from her makeshift bed at the tone of Aubrey's voice. They had been friends long enough for Chloe to know what that pitch meant, and it meant something seriously wrong had happened. So she decided to get up because it had to be important and no matter how much she was hurting right now she had to be there for Aubey.

"Bree? What's happening?" Chloe's groggy and very croaky - you can't cry for hours without sounding like you smoke three packs a day- voice startled both of them who were deep in thought. Aubrey couldn't bring herself to explain the situation to her bestfriend, she couldn't worry her like that; but as she was trying to come up with way of telling her what happened without causing a scene, Stacie had already cut the crap. "Beca called you... You were finally sleeping and we didn't want to wake you so we answered it, thinking you'd just left something at her dorm or something or she was just making sure you got here okay, but when we picked up, she didn't sound herself, she was drunk i know that much, we could barely make out what she was saying. When Bree answered Beca asked where you were but then there was silence on the end of the line, it didn't cut off so we know she didnt hang up but there was no noise from her, i don't know where she was but i could hear Bree's voice echoing back through the phone. I don't know what happened to her Chlo i'm sorry..." Stacie's voice faded off as worst case scenarios began to plague her own and the others mind.

_She could be dead_

_Tom could have her_

_What if she hurt herself_

_Did someone take her_

Without any words Chloe had walked towards the door and left the apartment, knowing one place where Beca could be and the only thing on her mind was getting there. Her expression was steely and determined as her tired body didn't falter as she practically sprinted the normally 10 minute drive to Beca's building. When she arrived there Chloe didn't even bother going to the dorm, she knew there wouldn't be anyone there and it was no use waiting there for Beca to return. So Chloe headed straight for the shower block praying she would find Beca there. Alive. She needed Beca to be okay, Chloe couldnt picture a life without the small brunette, she realised that now. Chloe didn't see much point in existing if she couldn't see that fucking annoying smirk on Beca's face when she suggested they watch a film or listen to the Spice Girls. There was no way in hell that she was about to let go of the woman she loved. Yes, loved. Chloe loved Beca. And she'd be damned if anything else was going to come in the way of it.

It dawned on Chloe just how much time they had spent in the shower block, how many mixed emotions had been shared there in the past few weeks. That horrific first night full of sadness, hate, anger and pain, in hind sight Chloe realised that if it hadn't been for that night she would never have met Beca; or if anything had been different, the time, the fact Beca was showering or if she chose a different shower block, Chloe would most likely be dead now. The first of many showers they had shared, the intimate gentle touches they shared as Beca tentatively cleaned and kissed each and every cut and scar on her body, the gentle touches that turned into forceful punches as Tom barged in on them and the way Beca put herself infront of Chloe to protect her. All these things happened in this god damn shower block and now here she was, seconds from walking through the doors with no clue what she would find. No clue what emotion would go through her this time she visited the shower block.

* * *

><p>Bursting through the doors Chloe began scanning every cubicle, every inch of the room was checked. She got to the cubicle where they had that first shower, the smell of alcohol getting stronger and stronger as she approached. "Becs?" Chloe almost whispered, terrifeid what would be behind the curtain. Pulling it back she was met with a mixture of feelings; relief, sadness, love, anger and happiness all at once, her heart leapt at the small brunette girl who lay before her, happy she had found the woman she loved, angry at herself that she left without telling Beca how she felt and honestly she was so fucking scared for Beca. She could see the rise and fall of her chest which was good but the fact that there were two very large, very empty bottles of alcohol worried her deeply, no above average sized man should be drinking anywhere near that much, never mind this rather small woman. Without really thinking Chloe propped Beca up and put two fingers into her mouth, making Beca throw up, after what Chloe hoped was all of the alcohol was out of Beca's system she picked her up, much like Beca did to Chloe those weeks ago, and carried her to the dorm which Beca had fortunately left unlocked. Chloe changed Beca's clothes to something that didn't completely reek of alcohol and put her in bed with the hope that she would awaken after shes slept it all off. Chloe put Beca's desk chair next to the bed and sat there, refusing to move until she knew Beca was okay, so she looked at Beca's laptop which was next to her bed.<p>

Wiggling the mouse, the screen burst to life with Beca's mixing program opening, in the files that were open there was a folder named _Chloe, _clicking on the folder bought up around 20 different mixes all named after her with different dates. So while Beca was sleeping, Chloe sat next to her, listening to the music created in her name, which told her more about Beca's feelings for her than anything else ever could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- sorry for the long wait everyone! only a couple chapters left i think :) please review honestly and message me with prompts for any other fics you'd like me to do. thanks x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - just a small filler chapter before the final few bigger ones. i hope you all enjoy, reviews are welcome.**

* * *

><p>Light had never seemed so painful as it pierced through Beca's eyes like hot pokers. There was a irritatingly loud thud in her head and her mouth tasted foul. She had no recollection of anything. Where she was, how she ended up there, and what happened was completely beyond her recognition.<p>

Refusing to open her eyes, afraid of what she might see she tried to focus not on the insane nausea that was building inside her, but on feeling her surroundings. She was reasonably comfortable, warm blankets were covering her so it was quite clear she was in a bed, a familiar smell told her that she could maybe even be in her own room, however the last thing she remembered was being outside as Chloe left.

Chloe.

'What kind of fucking idiot doesn't suck it up and grow some balls to tell the girl she loved that she, well loved her basically?'

Stuck, mentally scalding herself for her idiocy, Beca still hadn't opened her eyes, and really she didn't want to. In no way had it occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, someone else was in the room. But there was, in fact, a very tired, very quiet redhead sat next to Beca stifling yawns and slipping in and out of semi-consciousness, waiting for her beloved brunette to awaken so she can express her undying love. Chloe was so lost in her exhausted thoughts she missed the stir in Beca's features, and only became aware of Beca's state when she heard Beca reprimanding herself.

"You're such a stupid fucking idiot Beca, you let that freaking gorgeous, hilarious, sweet, adorable and kind redhead leave your life. She was too good for you, but she stayed, she stayed when she could have gone elsewhere, she stayed when no one else would Beca and now she's gone. Why did you find it so hard to tell her. Three simple words that are used millions of times across the world all the time, but you couldn't bring yourself to say it, you couldn't just come out with it one day like 'oh hey Chlo' yeah i love you so much you know that?' you didn't have to go into detail, you didn't have to tell her how she makes your heart skip not one but infinite beats when you see her, that your body melts when you hear her musical laugh, that your knees go weak when she flashes you her irresistible pearly smile. That you can't imagine living a life without seeing her face every single day. That you need her. You didn't have to go into all the details you just needed to tell her! And now she's gone, i hope she gets better, i hope one day when she's old and grey she'll look back and remember me not as the girl who saved her life, but as the girl who's heart she stole; because that's sure as hell what she did. What i wouldn't give to hear her voice one more time" Beca had began to shake with sobs, still not having opened her eyes, she had no idea Chloe, the girl she just confessed her undying love for, was right next to her.

It had been months, maybe even a year since Beca had felt this low, not since it all came tumbling down with her dad. Sure she'd had a few relapses along the way but she was getting better, Chloe had made her better. Speaking of the redhead, Chloe was so wrapped up in everything Beca had just said that she didn't notice the brunette reach to her arm to pick at old wounds, trying to make herself feel anything other than the sadness and despair of Chloe no longer being here. As blood began to trickle down her arm she let out a reasonably loud sigh of relief which brought Chloe back to where she was. In sudden alarm at what Beca was doing Chloe leapt up - almost knocking Beca's laptop (which had been on her lap the whole time) to the floor- "REBECCA JADE MITCHELL YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL GET AUBREY HERE RIGHT NOW TO KICK SENSE INTO YOU" Chloe yelled, frightening Beca beyond relief.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" She screamed in reply, regretting it straight away as her head began to feel like it was splitting in two.

Sitting bolt upright in her bed, she tried to take everything in as quickly as possible, she was in her dorm room, in her bed, she felt like death and vomit was in her hair, Chloe was in her room on the desk chair which was right next to her bed which meant she probably just heard everything she said, and her laptop was open with head phones attached. Clearly despite everything else, Beca thought this the most alarming thing. "what have you been listening to on my laptop?" she croaked, reaching out to wake the monitor up, but Chloe's hand batted her own away.

"Not now." she dead-panned as she appeared with a bandage and some water, cleaning up Beca's arm, much like Beca had done those weeks ago in the shower.

How the tables had turned.

Chloe went about her task in silence, while Beca remained still, afraid to say anything at all, knowing that Chloe had heard everything she said made the silence so awkward. After what could easily have been an hour, Chloe spoke up. "Your Chloe mixes" she muttered, worried that Beca would be mad at her for snooping through her most prized possession.

Beca's eyes went wide with shock and her face turned redder than her beloveds hair with the embarrassment. "you..." she stammered, "you weren't supposed to hear those" after a considerable pause Beca dared to ask her what had been going through her mind; "did you uhm, did you like them? Or did you think they were totally weird and strange, you probably did, i mean you don't think of me that way i get it its cool don't worry about it i.. Uh i was just playing around on the program and mixing your favourite songs, i mean songs i thought you'd like, i mean just son-" Beca was cut off from her ramblings by a pair of lips smashing into hers. Beca's body tensed at the feeling but soon relaxed into Chloe who was now hovering over her. The kiss was soft at first, simple, like they were both afraid of what could happen. But as soon as Chloe slotted herself between Beca's legs and cupped Beca's face with her hands, the kiss escalated into a feverish state of hair grabbing, lip biting and shirt pulling. Neither girl wanted to break the kiss but Chloe was starting to go dizzy from lack of oxygen, never mind Beca; who's head was already in a hungover mush. As they finally pulled apart with much dislike to take panting breaths with dilated eyes, Chloe's forehead rested against Beca's as she looked from her lips to her eyes over and over. Chloe let out a chuckle which was music to Beca's ears, then the redhead moved to her ear, kissed just below and whispered to the smaller girl "I loved them" and she could sense the smirk on Beca's face without even having to look, so she nipped Beca's ear making her gasp from surprise and arousal. Beca gently pulled Chloe so that she was next to her in the bed under the covers, face to face, chest to chest and heart to heart. Chloe hummed in approval of the situation and nuzzled into the crook of Beca's neck. Without thinking of what was happening Beca uttered those words, "I love you Chloe", as if it wasn't blindingly obvious Chloe already knew, she felt like she just had to say it or the whole scenario that just played out would melt away like a sick dream. Once again Chloe let out a small chuckle before pulling back to look Beca directly in the eyes;

"I love you too Beca"

And they both drifted off into a well needed sleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- so they're together at last! thank you all for sticking with me through this fic and sadly it will be done in the next few chapters, and hopefully there will be little, if any, angst left!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- i am so sorry it's been so long but its the first free time ive had since the exams have started, anyway this is the second to last chapter of this fic thank you all for the feedback. also HOW AMAZING WAS PITCH PERFECT 2! OH MY GOD... anyway enjoy**

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed and if Beca was going to be completely honest, she'd never been so happy, and life had never felt so perfect. Her and Chloe spent every possible second of the day together, watching movies, going on dates; even double dating with Stacie and Aubrey- who still wasn't sure about Beca's whole aesthetic or "ear monstrosities" as she liked to call them. Beca didn't care how long it took, if Aubrey's approval is what Chloe needed then Beca was damn sure she was going to get it, even if it meant biting her tongue when she thought of a particularly good sassy comeback to something Aubrey had said.<p>

It seemed like nothing could go wrong for the couple. They knew everything about each other, and everyday they learned something new, that was the beauty of their relationship (yes relationship, that was now 100% official) everyday was a mystery. However Summer was quickly ending and what would happen next seemed to be the elephant in the room no one wished to mention. Beca didn't want to change how things were right now and she was fairly sure Chloe felt the same. All the arrangements for Chloe to stay at Aubrey's still stood for the start of the semester, and Beca would have to find a new room-mate, it was fine for Chloe to stay with Beca for the break but the board wouldn't allow Chloe to stay there pay free seeing as she left dorms to move in with Tom. Even so, neither girl wanted to talk about how their relationship would change when they weren't spending everyday together. Was this just a summer fling after all? Or was it more than that? It was to Beca and she sure hoped it was to Chloe but considering they never spoke about it how was she really going to know?

One Friday evening, the two were curled into each other, breathing one another's air; lying face to face. Beca was content to stay lying here staring into the beautiful blue eyes across from her, imagining what it would be like to swim in waters that blue, with sunlight as radiant as the womans hair, and sand as pale as her freckled skin. She was so in complete awe of the power Chloe's mind and body had over her. She was in love. Not just new found couple love, but true love, once in a lifetime love, love she would die for, love she never thought she would achieve in her previously meaningless life.

Chloe's eyes were closed but a smile stretched across her face as she breathed, "you're staring".

"Damn right" Beca replied, "Have I ever told you how undeniably beautiful you are Chlo'?", with a smirk Chloe said, "Once or twice, but I dont mind you saying it again". Beca simply smiled and let out a sigh of content, she was in utter bliss with this woman but it wasnt going to last.

"Semester starts on Monday" Beca muttered through her brunette locks hanging down in her face. Chloe's eyes snapped open and she tried to stop tears from welling up at the thought of not being in this room every morning and every night. "I know" she choked and Beca's heart only just healed began to break away again at the sound. Quickly Beca scooped Chloe's face up in her hands, dragging the redhead into her lap, looking directly into Chloe's stunning eyes she whispered as she intertwined their fingers with one hand and weaving her other into Chloe's wild hair, "I don't want to this to end Chlo', I don't know how it'd work what with our different classes and you living with Stace and Bree but I cant let you go, not now and not ever. So if it's what you want, I want to give us a try... for real, like real couples. Spending considerable amounts of time outside instead of to the movies or the diner and back, taking walks in the park and watching the sun set on the pier hell even moonlit walks on the beach. I want us to be a proper couple so I can kiss you in the rain and hold your hand in front of other people and introduce you to my friends 'This is Chloe, my girlfriend' and then kiss you on the cheek. I want to teach you to love yourself like I love you. I... I want to grow old with you dammit and I don't care how shitty and cliché this is Red you've made me soft from the unnatural amount of rom-coms you have made me watch. And I totally get it if this is too forward but I figure we've been through one hell of a ride over the summer that I can say what I feel right now, we've had enough drama for a lifetime and that dear, is a lifetime I want to share with you.". Chloe had heard her fair share of heartfelt declarations from Beca at moments like this, but she didn't think any had hit her quite like this. "You... you really mean all that?" She said in a small, hopeful voice, half of her still not believing she could be found desirable by anyone. "Of course, do you want that to?" Beca asked with a watery smile.

"More than anything" but before Beca could even get a response she was blinded by a whoosh of ginger as Chloe's lips were all over hers. She couldn't breathe from the person on top of her, partially because of the butterflies in her stomach she gets every time she kisses Chloe, and partly because she was not in the right position to be being smothered by another person; but if she was telling the truth, she really didn't care. Chloe's mouth was on Beca's and that's all she cared about. Their tongues were battling against each other yet dancing together at the same time, it was magical. Slowly Chloe began to grind on top of Beca's hips as her hands were tangled through Beca's hair and her tongue began to trace undistinguishable symbols onto Beca's neck. The brunettes hands began to move from Chloe's shoulders downwards and Chloe then removed her hands from their place in Beca's hair to reach down and take her own shirt off, leaving an admittedly very sexy lace bra on. Despite having seen eachother naked before, somehow this was different, whether it was because this could go somewhere and before it was fairly innocent she didn't know, but this was anything but innocent. Beca tried so hard not to stare at Chloe's barely clad chest and the redhead smirked from above, using her index finger to lift Beca's chin and gaze towards Chloe's face. Beca flushed red and Chloe giggled as she grabbed Beca's hands and guided them to her chest, leaning further down she captured her lovers lips once again in a fierce kiss filled with so much heat and passion It was almost overpowering. Chloe began to unbutton Beca's own shirt and soon enough both women were nearly naked on top of each other on the bed in the dark, both girls were covered in dark splotches of affection all over their necks and chests.

They were unsure how long they had been like this, exploring each others bodies, but they sure didn't count on Aubrey and Stacie walking in on them both laughing and shouting.

"SHIT" Beca shouted as the two walking in froze with eyes wide. Chloe quickly grabbed the nearest blanket and threw it over herself and Beca. Aubrey was still lost for words so it was Stacie to finally break the silence, "we'll just wait outside, give us a shout when your both uhh... decent" and she turned her girlfriend round and walked out of the dorm. Beca and Chloe let out an audible sigh "Jesus Christ" they said at the same time and chuckled at the interaction and began to get changed into their discarded clothes which were spread all around the room, they were trying to catch their breath when Chloe muttered "we really cannot catch a break" Beca's a-bit-too-loud laughing signalled the two waiting outside that it was safe to come in. Aubrey was quick to apologise for not texting or knocking but the others assured her it was no trouble.

"We came to see if you were gonna start moving your stuff back to ours again tomorrow?" The air in the room noticeably got thicker as Beca and Chloe's eyes locked. Beca stiffly nodded to Chloe who said "errm yeah sure I guess"with a clearly fake half smile. Stacie could very clearly see that the her girlfriend had stumbled upon a touchy subject so decided to let them sort it out between them, "Come on Bree it's getting late, what'd you say we go to Taco Bell on the way back to our place and stick a movie on for the night hm?" with the glare she was receiving from Stacie, Aubrey clicked on to what she was saying, "Oh. Sure! Erm Chlo' just give me a ring whenever about plans yeah?" As the two began to leave Chloe barely gave notice to what her best friend had said as she was far too busy looking worryingly at Beca.

Alone again. "Becs are you okay? You can take it back yanoe? What you said, it's okay I understand" trying to put a comforting hand on Beca's shoulder, only for it to be brushed off. "No I don't take it back, I love you so much it's just hard thinking about not seeing you everyday" Chloe couldnt think of anything to say so from the silence Beca decided to end the conversation; "im super tired anyway, so let's go to bed, tomorrows another day." as the two climbed into their makeshift double bed Chloe was waiting for what normally happened, Beca curling into her side as they fell asleep whispering sweet nothings to eachother. Yet she never came this time, Beca simply faced the other side of the room leaving Chloe to lie by herself. Both girls cried themselves to sleep that night; but as Beca said, tomorrows another day.

As the sun rose on the saturday morning. Chloe awoke to an empty bed. Thinking Beca had gone to shower or something, an activity they often did together at the weekend, Chloe slumped out of bed ignoring her sore eyes from crying the majority of the night and putting on her slippers, she began to walk down to the showers. But upon arrival it was clear that no one was in there, 'maybe she is on her way back to the dorm but went another way' said the optimistic voice in her head 'maybe she's left you already' said the much more pessimistic voice in her mind. Humouring her more positive thoughts, Chloe sleepily shuffled back to the room but again found no sign of Beca. If she left to do errands she usually left a note of some description first so Chloe knew where she was, but nothing. Panic set in fast and the redhead began to pace the dorm with hands in her hair, she left Bree a message asking if Beca was there but heard nothing back, 'maybe everyones left you' said the voice. Chloe didn't know what to do.

Walking back to the dorm with two bagels and two cups of coffee, Beca knew she had to suck it up and grow a pair if her and Chloe were going to work, they couldnt always be in the same room for the rest of their lives and she'd just have to get used to that is all. One thing she didn't expect when she walked back into her room was to find the love of her life curled up in a sobbing ball in the corner. Almost dropping the hot coffee on the floor Beca quickly put down what she was holding and ran to Chloe's aid, stroking her hair and soothing her with her voice, something she had become very familiar with over the time they'd spent together. As soon as Chloe realised it was Beca she pulled her in a vice grip, clutching onto the fabric of her clothes and burying her face into Beca's neck, breathing in her scent until she was calm. "I- I thought you'd left me" she muttered in a pathetic voice, letting out a soft giggle Beca kissed Chloe's head and said as she pulled her closer into a hug "never will I leave you Chloe Beale" as she reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. Pulling away from her, Chloe looked up confused, when her eyes saw the box her eyebrows knitted together in a very concerned look. "i'm not proposing don't worry" Beca joked and opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver chain with a pendant that was encrusted with blue gems that matched her eyes and red crystals extraordinarily similar to the colour of her hair. Chloe's heart caught in her throat and her eyes bulged. "Just a little something to show how much you mean to me" Beca said gently as she held up the necklace, "May I?" She asked gesturing to the girls neck. Chloe lifted her hair and Beca brushed her fingertips across Chloe's collar bones as she did the necklace up. "Perfect" Beca breathed out and she definitely wasn't just talking about the necklace.

As the day drew on the two spent the day slowly sorting through Chloe's stuff deciding what could stay at Beca's for when she could stay round and what would be going to Aubrey's with Chloe. They tried not to think too much about not being together so much because in all honesty there was nothing either woman could do about the situation. Eventually Aubrey and Stacie arrived once again with their car ready to take Chloe away from her once again. Beca was beginning to loathe the vehicle. But being supportive for Chloe, she was helpful loading the car and promised Chloe they would Skype everyday they were too busy to properly see eachother and would arrange a date night every week and eventually after the last semester they had to do at Barden, they could be together. After tearfully waving goodbye to Chloe, Beca would have to return to her now empty dorm once again and try to fall asleep without Chloe there. It would be hard but afterall, tomorrow would be another day.

One thing Beca didn't notice was the shadow following her from the carpark outside to her dorm door. Turning the handle Beca heard someone clearing their throat, thinking Chloe had forgot something, she turned around with her typical smirk on her face. But that smirk soon left with the sight that met her, it definitely wasn't Chloe. "You won't see tomorrow when i'm through with you Bitch" and it all went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what did you guys think? feel free to leave a review :) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N hello everyone! so here is a little update as my exams are now done for a little bit i had some free time. please review and let me know what you think :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I could feel an insane throbbing in my head and everywhere else for that matter. I opened my eyes but it did no good, as soon as my eyes cracked open a curtain of red liquid poured into my vision, a metallic taste was in my tongue and down my throat and as I tried to focus an intense gushing became very clear in my stomach. It took me a moment to remember what had happened before everything went black. My blood (what was left of it) began to boil as I thought of what a complete asshole Tom was and I would happily murder him as soon as I get the chance.<p>

'Focus Beca' I told myself. Without opening my eyes I tried to figure out where I was; it was cold, but I didn't know whether that was just because of the amount of blood loss, I could feel ties on my wrists and I was barefoot on a cold floor. There were echoes in the room and was that... water running? It sounded like a... shower? Yes a shower. So I gathered I was in the shower room, how I'd grown to hate this god awful room for all the shit that had gone down here. It had also dawned on me that I wasn't wearing any clothes at all and I became suddenly conscious as to who was in the room. Trying my best to look around through all the blood coming down my face I squinted one eye open and tried to tilt my head around to get a better view. No one was in here but I could see a large duffel bag on the floor with something poking out of it but she couldn't make out what. 'right, I need to get out of here' I told myself and I began to put all my energy into my wrists and struggle against the ties that were digging far into my wrists. To my delight the blood on my wrists made the ties greased against my flesh and I could almost get my hand out of them. Just as It was nearly free I heard the large door open and slam shut and lock. I quickly stopped moving and shut my eyes, trying my best to appear almost unconscious.

"Beca" a disgustingly chipper voice sang, "wakey wakey". God I wanted to punch him. Yet I remained still. At least until I fist impacted my face and a mouthful of blood erupted from me. My eyes opened and I glared at him dead in the face despite the vast swelling of my right cheek. "Fuck you, asshole" I muttered, spitting blood into his face for good measure. Wiping his face he sneered and said "you should watch your mouth... literally... be nice Becs or you wont have long left" I kept my mouth shut but slung curses at him in my mind. With my jaw set I simply stared at him, waiting for him to say something. "You see Beca, the thing is, you have caused nothing but trouble for me, thanks to you I lost my girlfriend and can no longer get her back because of all the bullshit you put into her head. I come to apologise to her and I find her showering with you! Do you have any idea how that made me feel Beca? Like shit that's what. So I wait at home for her to come back like she always does and you guessed it she never came home, I go to campus and ask around and everyone tells me she's been living with you and going to the movies with you. That is not okay. I have no choice but to get rid of you. This is your fault, you bought this on yourself, if she doesn't have you she'll have no one and she'll have no choice but to come back to me. so... I'm afraid you're gonna have to go."

I didn't even blink. I just glared at him, what a worthless piece of shit. Chloe is so much better without him. As much as I would happily be killed and drift off into oblivion, I couldn't let Chloe end up back with him. Millimetres away from my face now, our noses almost touching he whispered "bye bye Beca" and turned around to go to his bag. Now was my chance, with all my might I pulled against the ties on my hands, grimacing from the pain my hand finally slipped free, allowing the tie to come away from my other hand too, holding the tie in my hand so it didn't drop for him to notice. I stood there as if nothing had happened, looking down I saw a disgusting sight. There was a large hole in my abdomen from what I'm assuming was a large knife and blood quite literally surrounded my feet in pools and I suddenly felt very light headed. Tom turned around at this point and the object from the bag was clearly visible in his hand. It was a gun. If I wasn't dizzy before I sure was now. His eyes gleamed at the look of fear on my face and he slowly advanced towards me. Shaking, I tried to decide when to strike, but before I knew it he was in too close a proximity for me to escape. He lifted the gun and began to trace the outlines of my face with the weapon. I shut my eyes and tried to picture Chloe in front of me instead, with her fingers tracing my face. I smiled softly at the thought of her touch and quickly I realised that was a bad idea. My eyes snapped open and Tom looked pissed. "you have nothing to smile about you fucking dyke" he shouted and pointed the gun square in my face. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to come, when he took a step back and looked pensive for a moment. "now now now, we don't want to spoil all the fun already do we?" he looked at me as if he was waiting for an answer, he got a glare in response. "let's play a game shall we? Every time you annoy me, I'm going to shoot you somewhere, and gradually that place will get closer and closer to..." he poked a finger in-between my eyes and I snarled at him trying to turn away from his touch. "you're not going the right way about this Beca" he chuckled as he clicked off the safety but lowered the gun. He didn't look away from my face as he pulled the trigger, the bullet firmly embedding itself in my foot. I took in a sharp gasp but refused to make any noise and I willed myself not to cry. I continued to glare at him, my eyes practically bulging out of my head. "Now, I was thinking about why me and Chloe went wrong, she was too fucked up" he tapped the gun against my head. I stayed still as the tip lingered on my temple. "all that depressing shit going round in her head, what did she expect? I wasn't going to put up with it everyday, sometimes I just needed something new, someone normal, you know? Having to see what a mess she was when she took off her clothes... it made me sick! I didn't know how you put up with it Beca honestly I didn't, but I can see now" he said as he moved the gun to go over the scars that plagued my skin. "you're just as fucked up as her" he smirked. I couldn't contain myself, rage was bubbling up. "i thought after she'd left me she was gonna go hang herself or something and I thought 'good riddance to the bitch' I was better off without her. But after coming home and realising how much she did for me, I guess I missed her, she made me feel powerful. I needed to feel that power again. I needed to touch her again, make her broken again. Hurt her again...". He pressed his hand into the wound on my stomach and I winced slightly, not wanting him to know the pain he caused. He shut his eyes as if remembering the pain he caused Chloe, as he smiled it made me sick. I couldn't take this any more.

"I'm bored of you now" he stated and raised the gun to my face, steadying his aim I exhaled 'Chloe I love you' so quietly he didn't notice. His finger pressed on the trigger but there was no bang, only a 'click'. "Fuck" he muttered. And opened the mag to look at his ammo, it was empty. He turned and went to his bag, rummaging through it for more bullets. 'Now is your chance' I told myself firmly, I let the tie drop and slowly staggered forward, towards a crouching Tom. The knife he had used to stab me was beside him after he took it out of his bag in search of bullets. I slowly crouched and picked it up, standing directly behind him my shadow fell in front of him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he half screamed. "Feeling powerful" I spat back at him and brought the knife down deep into his shoulder. He yelped in agony and feel sideways to the floor. While he was down I quickly ran towards the door. But I remembered it was locked, "shit I muttered" turning around slowly so I didn't pass out on the spot I walked back over to a screaming Tom, I reached down and pulled the blade out of his shoulder he cried out and I thought he was going to faint or throw up from the pale colour of his face, it made me wonder how much of a state I must look right now. "where is the key?" I calmly asked him, waiting for a response, nothing. I brought the knife back down just about to plunge into his other shoulder when he held up his hand "WAIT" he choked out.

I held the knife close to him just to show that he better not fuck around, he reached into his back pocket and I pushed the knife just enough to break the skin, "you better not be fucking with me Tom" I muttered, spitting more blood onto his body, he looked probably as innocent and scared as I'd ever seen him. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and a shaky hand held them out to me. I snatched them from him and plunged the knife back into his shoulder, "thanks... asshole" and I stumbled out of the shower room, locking the door behind me.

The last bits of my energy were spent running towards my dorm room stark naked and bleeding profusely from most parts of my body. Bursting through my door I collapsed onto the floor, blackness edging around my vision and my limbs began to go numb. "Becs?" She heard a voice that was thick with tears. "Chloe?" I murmured, no energy left to form proper words. "I'm sorry" I whispered as a ginger mess came into my view and my breathing became laboured as my heart struggled to find blood to pump. My vision failed me and the throbbing significantly lessened as finally, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>so will that be the end of Tom? or is Beca dead? who knows! ME<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N what's this? another chapter!? DAMN RIGHT IT IS. this is the penultimate chapter everyone and is probably the longest chapter i've done so far. i would like to request all of you send me messages with any prompts you would like me to write for you guys :) enjoy**

* * *

><p>Bright strip lighting burned through her closed sore eyes. A disgusting chemical smell was everywhere around her and her skin was itchy in the sheets. Bustling was heard all around her along with infernal beeping and pumping noises that would not stop. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, she tried to move her hands but she ached too much and she felt too sick and dizzy to move. Taking her time, she slightly opened one eye, trying to take in her surroundings. The action reminded her of the last events in her mind, her breath quickened and she could here the beeping getting more frequent. Fearing for her safety she sat bolt upright, making sure Tom was no where to be seen. She was in a hospital cubicle. A number of pipes pushing fluid in and out of her body, her head suddenly fuzzy after the quick movement for a moment she thought she might vomit but by calming her breathing she soon got the feeling under control. Opening her eyes once was the nausea subsided she had a better look of everything, she was alone, the seat next to her uninhabited and she began to pine for the appearance of the red head to greet her eyes. Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes, 'she' left you again' the voices already coming back to her again, telling her how useless she is, it was strange how they only spoke up when Chloe was no where to be seen. Tears freely flowing now she wailed for Chloe, not wanting to be alone ever again, bad things happened when she isn't around her. The thought occurred to her that maybe Tom got hold of Chloe or something had happened to her and the nausea was back tenfold. Nothing would ever happen to the redhead she loved if she had anything to do with it, she would hunt Tom down and make sure she hurt him so bad he didn't get back up.<p>

She was beginning to plot her revenge on Tom, tears now pooling in the creases of the gown she was wearing, when she hears a wild commotion outside of her room. "IT HAS BEEN TWO DAYS I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOUR POLICY NO I'M NOT FAMILY BUT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS IN THAT ROOM AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DON'T GET TO SEE HER SO GET THE FUCK AWAY" Beca instantly recognised the voice as Chloe's and her heart fluttered, was she dreaming? Was she still in the shower room? Was she dead? She hoped not but as long as she could hear Chloe's voice she wasn't that bothered. She began trying to call out the redhead's name but her throat was so hoarse she struggled to make sounds loud enough to be heard about the shouting outside. "Ms Beale if you do not calm down you will be escorted off of the premises" said a much calmer voice which Beca assumed belonged to a Nurse or Doctor or something like that. Then another voice popped up, "Now listen to me Dr. Rose, I understand you have this policy and we have respected it for two days but please can you just let us see her? Not even all of us, just Chloe, please?" a voice pleaded, another voice chimed in, a lot more flirty, "What do I have to do to get us in that room" she said suggestively. Then a very clear thud was heard followed by an "ouch" from the same voice. Beca realised it was Aubrey and Stacie, the doctor responded, "okay fine, one of you can go in, 5 minutes no more, and if you get caught it was not me who gave you permission understand? I appreciate that you have stood by the rules ladies and I can see how much Miss Mitchell means to all of you" shoes could be heard walking away and a clicking noise as the door opened.

A very puffy and disgruntled looking redhead walked into the room and Beca could make out the shapes of Stace and Bree holding eachother through the glass pane on the door. Chloe didn't look up at first, as if she was afraid to see Beca in such a frail state, she shuffled to the chair and sat down, keeping her eyes on the floor. Beca watched her with great concentration and waited for the older woman to look up at her. After a few minutes Chloe took a deep breath and looked up, immediately she was met with the stormy blue eyes she fell in love with those weeks ago. "Beca" she breathed and all but threw herself onto the small brunette, Beca far from minded and simply let Chloe lie there showering her face with kisses. It was only when her stomach began to burn that Beca had to shift from directly underneath the crying ginger. "Oh my god I am so sorry!" she quickly jumped up and her eyes were filled with guilt and worry. "I didn't mean to hurt you Becs" she said meekly. Beca's voice croaked out "I love you so much"and a blush as bright as her hair spread across Chloe's face. "You fucking asshole" she jeered. Then her face grew more serious, "how bad are you hurt?" she asked as she began to look over the brunettes frame. She was covered in bandages, her head had stitches and her face was swollen on one side with a hefty black eye and a bust lip. Her nose was slightly crooked and a very large bandage, that Chloe hadn't even noticed until Beca moved the covers from her bed, was wrapped around her stomach. Not to mention the very padded bandages on her hands and wrists from where she got out the ties. Chloe's face grew pale at the sight of the woman she loved and her hands balled into fists. "He did this to you didn't he? God that prick, I will kill him Beca I swear to you know I will find him and kill him for what he did to you that is a promise." Beca's heart swelled at the sight of Chloe getting so protective. "I don't think you need to worry about killing him Chlo', I gave him a message from us that I think was pretty clear" She sniggered, the pain in her throat beginning to subside after Chloe gave her a drink of water. Chloe gave her a quizzical look and Beca continued... "I may have stabbed him" Chloe spat out the water she was drinking, "Twice" she added and the redheads eyes bulged along with a sly smile spread across her face. "have I ever told you how much I loved you?" Chloe asked. "You know... I don't think so" Beca joked.

Beca was recounting the story from that night as a nurse walked in, "Ah Beca, you're awake" she said all to cheerily with an exhausted smile that didn't reach her eyes, she cast her gaze across to Chloe, "Ma'am you can't be in here" she gestured to the door and tears began to fall from Chloe's eyes already. "It's okay nurse I want her to stay, she's my... cousin" Beca said rather smoothly for someone who only just woke up after two days of unconsciousness. The nurse looked like she knew they were lying but just could not be bothered to pursue the issue and left the room shortly after telling her a doctor will be in shortly.

Beca continued to tell Chloe about what had happened and finished her story with getting to the dorm and seeing what she described as an angel with red hair, making Chloe softly punch her and call her a jerk. The two then lay in silence, Beca had shifted across a couple of inches so there was enough room for Chloe to snugly fit next to her and they just held each other, both hoping that no more drama would happen to them for the rest of their lives. They'd nearly fallen asleep when Beca said in a small voice, "I thought he'd got you, or that you'd left me, or that you didn't want me anymore. I get that i've caused you nothing but trouble since you met me and when I heard your voice outside I almost died I was so happy and I want to apologi-" She was cut off by soft lips crashing into hers. "Shut the fuck up" Chloe breathed into Beca's mouth. When the two finished softly making out Chloe looked Beca right in the eye and told the smaller woman, "How many times do I have to tell you im not going anywhere Becs, you saved my life I will never be able to tell you how much you mean to me. Im staying with you even after you're sick of me" Chloe said emphasising her statement with another kiss to the tip of Beca's nose. Beca simply gazed at the beauty that was before her. A clearing of a throat disrupted the intense moment as a dark skinned woman with short hair stood in a white coat with a clipboard at the entrance to the room. "Sorry to interrupt this very touching 'cousinly love moment'" she said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, clearly having spoke to the nurse from earlier. "But Beca now you're awake I need to discuss with you the extent of your injuries", Chloe got off of the bed and sat in the chair next to Beca, carefully grabbing her bandaged hand and caressing the wounds with her finger tips. Chloe was very concerned, Beca could tell from the look in her eyes, so she tried to break the anxiety in the room. "So am I like part wolverine now Doc?" she asked with her famous smirk on her face. The room visibly eased and the doctor sat on the edge of Beca's bed. "I'm afraid not Beca" Dr. Rose asked. All the women laughed as Beca uttered out a 'damn'. "You lost one hell of a lot of blood Beca, you had large lacerations on your head and you wrists, not to mention the stab wound in your abdomen, luckily nothing was seriously damaged from what we can see so that's an upside. You had a blood transfusion to get the blood back in your system, you're heart stopped for a whole minute Beca so you legally died." A large gasp came from Chloe and she clasped a hand over her mouth, silent tears falling continuously. Beca put her other hand on top of Chloe's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Go on Doctor" Beca said. "Please, call me Cynthea" the doctor said with a smile. "we're still waiting on some test results but they should be back in an hour or so, i'll come back when they're ready. In the meantime however, there are some police outside waiting to talk to you about the circumstances you are here for." Cynthea gave the girls a reassuring smile and left the room. A minute or so later, 2 police women knocked on the door and when Beca nodded, Chloe went to let them into the room. The two women came and sat in two chairs that they bought with them. Chloe stood by the door and said "I'll just wait outside" with a frown. "No wait Chlo'" Chloe paused and looked questioningly towards the officers, "Can she stay? I could do with the support and I think she can offer you some background on the whole situation. The women looked at eachother and then at the two younger girls, "Of course she can stay Miss...?" The blonder of the two asked. "Beale, Chloe Beale. Please call me Chloe." Chloe said with a smile and returned to her spot next to Beca, taking her hand once again.

The blonde one spoke again. "My name is detective Julie Bell, and this is my partner detective Beth Childes. We're here to discuss Tom Hamilton with you Beca, we know what happened from what he has told us." Beca had to stop them for a second, "Tom came to you?" She asked panicking slightly. "Not exactly" Beth began, "We got a call from your campus director, telling us that the security cameras in the dorm corridors showed a young man carrying a young unconscious woman into the showers, leaving without her and returning with a duffel bag. Then the footage shows you leaving and next thing we know we get a call from the hospital telling us of what looks like a severe assault. So we asked the director if we could go to the dorms and take a look around. On arrival we see Tom trying to make his way back from the showers. One threat of prison and he spilled the beans. We took him to the hospital due to the wounds he received as he needed medical attention and then proceeded to arrest him for GBH. So we've been waiting for you to wake up so we can get your statement, the hospital called us when you were awake, that way we can get the full story and hopefully get some justice." Beth finished talking and looked to Julie to continue, she got the hint and carried on. "So Beca if you'd like to start from where you think is appropriate and will help us with the case." she said as both women got out their pads and pens.

Beca took a deep breath and was about to start when she had a thought. "I think Chloe needs to start" she looked to her girlfriend for confirmation and Chloe understood what Beca meant. Beth looked between both girls and agreed that Chloe could begin. So Chloe told the officers about her relationship with Tom, her struggle with mental illness, Tom's constant abuse and cheating, Chloe thinking it was always her fault. And the big fight that lead to her 'incident' in the showers, this being when Beca found her. Chloe then went on to explain Tom barging into their shower and his threats and violence. Beth and Julie scribbled notes ferociously into their pads and shared disgusted grumbles as narrative to Chloe's story. When they'd asked Chloe a few more questions about Tom's behaviour, they moved on to Beca's part that was afterall why they were here. So Beca explained that Chloe had just left and she was on her way back to the dorm when Tom knocked her out, next thing she knew she was tied up, bleeding and naked in the showers and alone. Beca went on to say that Tom re-entered and began to beat her, pausing to gesture to the wounds on her face, she also added that she managed to get out of the hand ties and held up her heavily bandaged and stitched hands and wrists. Beca had to tell them word for word everything Tom said about needing to hurt Chloe and then she explained about the game, how Tom turned around and before Beca could do anything he'd returned with a gun. She told them how he shot her in the foot and nearly shoved his hand into her stab wound. And then how he tried to shoot her point blank.

Beca was physically shaking, violently, tears had been falling for a while but she wanted to get the whole story out now so she wouldn't have to repeat it again. So she carried on. She told the officers she stabbed him in self defence and when she realised that she needed keys she had to face him again. Even though Chloe had heard this story, it was worse the second time, she refused to cry, Beca needed her to be strong. When the brunette had finished the two officers were at a loss for words. They explained to Beca they'd be in touch in a few days after she had been out of hospital for any follow up questions. The detectives quickly said goodbye and left the room, allowing the two to be alone with each other.

However, pretty much as soon as the police had left, Stacie and Aubrey came barging into the room, Aubrey shouting over her shoulder about getting a law suit if the nurse didn't fuck off. The girls, despite both being very drained, laughed at the blonde and her law based humour. Chloe quickly stood to hug Aubrey squealing "She's okay Bree!". Stacie walked over to Beca and got onto the bed, embracing the smaller woman. The two had grown quite close in the past weeks and Stacie had been extremely concerned about Beca. When all hugs were done, and Aubrey was sufficiently convinced that Beca was being treated well enough and that she wouldn't need to sue the hospital, the girls all sat in the room and talked about randomness trying to take everyone's minds off of the issues at hand. They were playing some stupid game Beca never heard of when Chloe remembered something. "Oh shit I forgot, Becs your dad is coming to see you later, I rang him and explained as much as I knew at the time, he came yesterday but you were still sleeping but he's coming later okay?" Beca pulled a face "Eugh does he have to? He annoys me!" Beca whined. Chloe pressed a light kiss to Beca's cheek and said "Don't be a baby suck it up Mitchell". Aubrey let out a very exaggerated yawn and Stacie seemed to catch on, "Okay so we're gonna go get some sleep, it's been a long couple of days. I'm so glad you're okay Becs." the four girls exchanged hugs and kisses and Stacie and Aubrey left, leaving Chloe and Beca alone once again.

Having a few moments alone together again was blissful, Chloe was about to say something when surprise surprise the door opens yet again. This time it's Mr. Mitchell standing looking tired and uncomfortable. "Hey Becs" he said with a tired smile, "Im so glad you're okay" he walked into the room and gave his daughter an awkward sort of hug, Chloe cringed at the tension and awkwardness in the room and cleared her throat. "So Sir..." "Please Chloe call me Ethan" "Well... Ethan... so the thing is me and your daughter are um..." Chloe struggled to find the words so Beca decided to help her out. "Chloe is my girlfriend dad, I love her" Mr. Mitchell began to cough with surprise and Chloe got him some water. Dr Rose couldn't have picked a better time to walk in to be honest, as soon as the door opened everyone audibly sighed, Cynthea gave Beca and Chloe a strange look and went to shake Ethan's hand, "Good to see you again Ethan" she said cheerily, "And you doctor Rose". Looking to Beca now, Cynthea began to explain, "So Beca, some very good news for you, the tests came back perfectly fine, you should make a full recovery. We want to keep you in one more night just to make sure your blood pressure stays where it should be and then we might be able to give you some disolvable stitches so you will only have to come back in to do a few routine tests in a couple of weeks okay?" Chloe beamed at Beca and the brunette returned the smile. This was great! She'd be able to go home tomorrow! "oh and one more thing, part of your discharge relies on you having someone living with you Beca, you're going to need a lot of caring for over the next weeks while everything heals and you still can't walk. Which reminds me we need to set up some physiotherapy appointments for you. So do you have someone to care for you back on campus?" Beca didn't know what to say, Kimmy Jin wouldn't look after her, her dad couldn't do it, he had work, Chloe was living with Bree and Stace so she'd be all alone. "Yes she does" Chloe said with a smile and a quick wink to Beca. The look on Beca's face must not have been convincing by the "Mhmm" Dr. Rose gave them. "Well visiting hours end in ten minutes guys, so i'll leave you to say your goodbye's. It was lovely to see you all today." with a smile she turned to leave, "Bye Cynthea" both girls said giddy with excitement that Beca would be home tomorrow. They were too overwhelmed with eacother they didn't hear Ethan at first. "Sorry dad what was that?"

"I said- since when do you two live together". Oh shit. "Yeah so about that, we don't really live together properly Chloe's just been staying over through summer break. But I wanna ask you, seeing as you're best friends with the admissions and living arrangement people, would It be alright if Chloe was to maybe... I don't know... move in with me?" Beca gave her best puppy dog eyes and pout to her dad; something he had never seen his daughter do. Although he hadn't seen her this happy since before her mum died. "Alright fine, i'll see what I can do." Both girls squealed "Only because I know Kimmy Jin has requested multiple dorm transfers to get away from you" Beca feigned shock and hurt but really she couldn't give less of a fuck. Ethan pulled out his phone and quickly dialled, "Hey Barry! It's Ethan!, so I gotta favour to ask you." two minutes later and Beca and Chloe were officially roomies. It was just as this confirmation was given that a nurse, thankfully a nicer one than earlier, came in and told Mr Mitchell and Chloe they had to leave now. So (rather reluctantly) Chloe left Beca's side and many I love you's were exchanged before she had to be all but pushed out of the door. Finally alone for the first time in what felt like years, Beca closed her eyes and felt truly happy, with a deep sigh, Beca drifted off into the most peaceful sleep she'd managed in a very long time. Looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>The following morning she was woken by the chirpy ladies who bought round the breakfast carts for everyone in the hospital. The food was shit everyone knew that but she was grateful none the less, she was anxiously waiting for the doctor to come in and tell her she could leave. Eventually, Cynthea came in the room, "Good morning Beca, you're looking well today, ready to go home?" Beca nodded a bit too enthusiastically and got dizzy. Cynthea laughed and began to tell her about all the medication she needed to take and gave her a card with her appointments on. Once she'd left to get her discharge papers, the nurse came in to change Beca's dressings, and Stacie came barrelling into the room with a dopey look on her face. "G'morning sunshine" The taller woman all but shouted, "Hey Stace, where's Chloe?" It wasn't that Beca didn't want to see Stacie, she really liked the woman but obviously she'd rather see her favourite redhead. "She's busy with Aubrey I think, so i've been sent to pick you up!" The two sat around for another ten minutes or so before Cynthea turned up again with the papers, Beca almost put a hole in them she signed them so fast, "Easy there tiger" Stacie joked. "you have no idea how bad I want to get home Stace". "Yeah I know, you little sex monkeys" Beca flushed bright red but Stacie just laughed it off as she wheeled Beca out of the hospital in her wheelchair to the car.<p>

Beca couldn't sit still for the whole car ride, despite being 90% bandages she was very flexible and she planned on using that to her advantage as soon as she got back. "Step on it Stace!" Beca encouraged. "No Becs i've got strict instructions to get you home in one piece. Sorry. We're literally two minutes away."

After what easily could've been hours, they arrived and Stacie began to push Beca around the corner towards hers and Chloe's dorm. A quick knock from Stacie and the next thing Beca knew the tall brunette was waving and stalking away from her down the hall. "See you tomorrow Becs! If you can last the night that is!" Stacie was in hysterics as she left the building and got in her car. Chloe opened the door and the room was filled with a gorgeous aroma from around 50 candles that were lit in the room. Chloe wheeled her in and she could see the beds were pushed together on one end of the room, all Chloe's belongings were placed on dressers that previously belonged to Kimmy Jin. The curtains were drawn and music was playing softly through Beca's sound system. "Welcome home baby" Chloe said, stopping the wheelchair in front of the bed and sitting in front of Beca, "Do you like it?" Beca was lost for words, no one had ever done anything for her, it was all so new. "Thank you so much Chloe" she said with a tear falling down her cheek. Chloe caught the tear and kissed up Beca's face, "No more tears Becs, we've cried enough for a while" Beca giggled and remembered something. "Hey can you grab my laptop? It's in my bag on the back of my chair" Chloe went behind her and carefully getting it out, placed the laptop on Beca's legs. Beca opened it up and loaded the most recent mix. "Can you pause the music? I need to show you something." Chloe did as she was asked and sat next to Beca, "I made this mix for you... It's probably my favourite one and I want you to hear it." Beca pushed herself out of her chair and hobbled (much to Chloe's disgust) to get the chord to plug her laptop in to the big speakers. Getting onto the bed and lying down with Chloe, she hit play and her mix of Video Games by Lana Del Rey and Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, two songs she knows Chloe loves. It had taken her an age to do, the songs did not want to go together but eventually she made it work and was so proud of it, she just hoped Chloe liked it. The opening verses synced up and the chorus kicked in.

_It's you it's you it's all for you_

_Kiss me_

_Everything I do_

_I tell you all the time_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_wanna be loved_

_wanna be loved_

_heaven is a place on earth with you_

_this feels like falling in love_

_falling in love_

Chloe was sat with her jaw open, astounded at what she was hearing. She went over to the laptop, pressed the repeat button and turned up the volume. Turning round, she saw Beca was in bed, under the covers with a sudden absence of clothes. Chloe grinned and slowly got peeled off her clothes. Beca was staring not so subtle at Chloe's breasts and eyes, staring almost hungrily. Chloe was completely naked as she got into bed and very carefully, as not to brush any parts of Beca that may cause her pain, got on top of her.

The song must have played at least a hundred times before either girl got out of the bed and even then it was only to get a drink then got back in bed. The two lovers spent the whole day and night in the bed. Definitely not sleeping. And all track of time was lost as they got lost in each other, a blissful night for two people who really deserved it. Luck was on their side tonight, they just hope it lasts.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so one more chapter to go, don't worry it'll be very fluffy! let me know what you think please i really value you're opinions!- H x<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Three Years Later**

Around three years had gone by since the night she got back from the hospital. Today was the morning of Beca's last day of senior year at Barden University, she was finally graduating, if Beca was being honest, at the start of her first year she would never have expected to stay here until graduation. Sure she had no desirable qualifications but college was a lot more fun than she had initially expected; that may have something to do with the gorgeous redhead she gets to wake up to everyday. Chloe stayed on an extra year to major in Psychiatry as part of her medicine degree, this meant the girls would graduate on the same day from the college.

After their ordeal, both women got court appointed therapists to talk to about not only Tom but any other issues they're trying to deal with. They see their therapists usually once a month now, it used to be much more frequent but after a while it was decided that they didn't need to meet so often anymore. It was remarkable what simply talking about your issues can do, neither woman had never felt so happy, so weightless, so normal, it was incredible.

Tom had been sentenced to 5 years in total for various counts of assault on other women who came forward from previous relationships, from serious domestic abuse to Chloe, and from the assault and attempted murder of Beca. However, Tom's dad was a big-shot lawyer and got his sentence down to three years, much to everyone's disgust, he was released a few months back but thanks to a very detailed restraining order from Aubrey's father, Tom was allowed quite literally no where near them and left as soon as he was released.

Stacie and Aubrey had both already graduated and now lived in a lovely little place on the outskirts of town with their daughter Alice. It turns out Aubrey and Stacie had been planning on getting pregnant when everything with Chloe and Tom happened, so the couple never got round to telling their best friends that they were expecting a child until after everything was settled. Alice was just over 2 years old and was already extremely smart, she had sparkling green eyes from Aubrey and she was clearly picking up Stacie's sense of humour. Beca and Chloe spent many nights with their friends and god-daughter, especially for food and TV after they had moved out of the Barden dorms. At the start of their senior year they decided that they should move out into their own place, so they saved up and with a little help from parents they managed to find a little apartment fairly close to campus and Aubrey and Stacie's house. It wasn't much but the rent was cheap and it was big enough for what they needed.

Beca was in a barely conscious state as she stirred, all the events of the past three years swimming around in her mind. She smiled to herself and threw an arm over to the space next to her, frowning as she realised no one was lying their she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, seeing the graduation caps and gowns hanging up she grinned at the idea of new adventures with the woman of her dreams. Speaking of the woman of her dreams, Chloe came through the door with a tray with two mugs on and a plate stacked with sweet smelling syrupy pancakes. "Good morning gorgeous I bought you breakfast in bed, it's a big day today" She said setting the tray down on Beca's lap and getting back under the covers next to her, taking one of the mugs off of the tray and taking a big sip, letting out a content sigh. Beca kissed Chloe good morning and wasted no time digging in to the rather large pile of food, devouring it in a matter of minutes. Chloe watched quietly, marvelling at how such a small woman could have such a large stomach.

Beca had finished her breakfast and lay her head across Chloe's stomach, one of the redhead's hands was playing with Beca's hair, the other tracing the scar on her stomach from where she was stabbed, it was something Chloe often did when she was deep in thought. Without moving too much, Beca tried to get a better view of Chloe's face, "Watcha thinking about pretty lady" she said trying to ask a serious question in a light hearted way. Chloe frowned and made eye contact with Beca who was looking at her with a pained look in her eye. "What's gonna happen Bec's?" Chloe said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "I'm moving away, you have no solid plans for the future... how is this going to work? I don't want to lose you but what if we cant make it work?". Beca ran her hand through Chloe's hair and cupped her cheek to soothe her stressing girlfriend. "Shhh hey it's gonna be okay, we'll figure it out, I love you Beale and nothing is going to keep us apart okay?" She pressed a long loving kiss onto Chloe's forehead as if to prove her point more. "Now come on, we can stress about this later, right now we need to go and graduate, so we can start this next amazing chapter in our lives. So get your cute ass outta bed Beale!" Beca gave Chloe a nudge and ended up slipping off of the bed herself, the two lay on the floor laughing for a while before getting up and putting on their caps and gowns.

All bad feelings forgotten, the two women had graduated along with the rest of the year and there were tears and smiles all around. Luke, one of the radio producers was hosting a party for the graduates and Beca was not feeling very keen on the whole idea but Chloe really wanted to celebrate finally finishing school for good. Bidding goodbye to the others as everyone was going back to get ready for the party, Beca and Chloe were having heated words on the way home. "Com'on Becs! It'll be fun, you love the music and all our friends will be there! Let's have a good time, god knows we deserve it" Chloe was pleading with Beca, trying to pull out all of the stops. "Babe I don't wanna... can't we just stay in, take a bath together, watch a movie, I just wanna spend time with us!" Chloe grew angry with her girlfriend. "Is this how it's gonna be? Am I not allowed to go anywhere anymore? We need friends Becs, some of the best friends we have are going to this party and we wont see them much for a while after we leave here. You cant have me to yourself all the time Beca and if you think you can then you're delusional, I love you, you know that, and nothing bad is going to happen if we go out to a party!" Chloe was getting annoyed at Beca's overly needy behaviour. "Maybe I don't want our future to start already!" Beca shouted, Chloe gave her a confused look so she continued, "You know what you want to do Chlo'! You'll be at your practise and you'll be going out with your new smart medical friends to get drunk and party, and i'll be at home, making mixes, like Beca always does. Is it so bad to just want you to myself for one more night? I don't want to hold you back but I feel like you will move on from me soon and that breaks my heart..." Beca looked away, not being able to face the shaking redhead in front of her. "Do you have any idea how pathetic that is Beca!? You think as soon as I get around other people i'll suddenly have no time for you? How shallow do you think I am? I have spent every night with you for the past three years, we never go out and maybe i'm sick of being kept here. If you're not going I don't give a shit, i'm going to this party, to say goodbye so I can spend the rest of my fucking life with you!" Beca just looked at her, not trusting her mouth enough to speak, tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she didnt want to fight with Chloe. Arguing was something the couple really tried to avoid. Chloe threw her gown onto the bed and muttered "Im going for a bath before the party" and she went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Beca wanted to go in after her and talk but she knew better, Chloe was headstrong and she needed time to calm down.

After getting changed and putting on some of her mixes, Beca went into the lounge to make some coffee for her and Chloe when she came out of the bath and sat in the kitchen going through the mail. She meant to do it earlier because she knew Chloe was waiting for a letter from the hospital she was going to work at, but there wasn't anything in the pile for that. "Bills, bills, bills..." Beca huffed as she went through all the money she needed to get out of the bank. At the back of the pile was a letter hand written and addressed to her. She wasnt expecting any mail that she could think off so she opened it and carefully read each word to make sure it wasn't a joke.

_Dear Rebecca Mitchell,_

_I have been informed by a Miss Stacie Conrad of your musical ability and have been sent several of your mixes. I would like to offer you the opportunity to demonstrate your producing abilities in our studio in California. If we think you are what we are looking for, us here at SONY Records would like to offer you a job with us, dependant on your time here of course. Please contact us to discuss your flights and accommodation so you can have a pleasurable stay. I look forward to your reply._

_Best Wishes,_

_Michael Posen – CEO of SONY Records_

She couldn't believe it. This must be a joke, she quickly took a picture and sent it to Stacie with a question mark. She was visibly shaking with anticipation for her reply, her phone buzzed and she jumped so much her phone almost ended up in the sink, the reply only said

_Bree's uncle loves me ;)_

Beca could kiss her! She was sobbing with disbelief when Chloe came out of the bathroom in a towel, she heard the noise and thought something was seriously wrong with her girlfriend. "Beca? Hey baby what's wrong? I'm sorry we fought it was stupid, i'm just stressed about the whole moving situation." Beca couldn't reply she simply stared at the letter, "Baby talk to me what is it? Whats that letter?" she asked as she got behind Beca and saw what she was staring at. Beca simply lifted up the letter so her girlfriend could read it, as soon as she was done she let out a gasp and an excited squeal and jumped onto Beca's lap, leaving the towel behind. Beca was suddenly very aware of the naked girl on her lap and snapped back into reality with visibly darkened eyes. Chloe bent down next to her ear "I'm _so_ proud of you Becs" she whispered huskily as she grinned against the brunettes neck, Beca gripped onto the redheads thighs and lifted her up out of the chair, holding her girlfriend with her legs wrapped around her, she carried her over to the couch and placed her down gently before getting on top of her. The two were making out when a familiar song came on, it was the mash up Beca had made those years ago, Kiss Me and Video Games. It was by far Chloe's favourite and it's safe to say not much talking was done for the remainder of the night, and no one went to the party.

**Five Years Later**

five years had passed and Stacie and Aubrey were living in a very extravagant house with two beautiful children, Alice was seven nearly eight and their other daughter Chloe was 8 months old and every bit as adorable as they had hoped. Aubrey was now head of a very successful law firm and Stacie was in the process of setting up her own business in the movie industry. It was very plain to see that Alice and Chloe were very well looked after and provided for, they had the best mothers and were the sweetest kids ever. Chloe had finished with her training and was currently working in a teens mental hospital helping kids with depression and anxiety, she was so happy with her job and she loved getting to help younger generations and her name was getting around about how successful she's been with all of her patients. Being a very successful psychiatrist meant a very big salary for the redhead (a big benefit of the job but the least rewarding). Beca worked at SONY Records for 2 years and produced some of the biggest songs to come out of the company during that time. Many different companies tried to scout her over the years, but using money from her dad, savings from working at SONY, Chloe's savings from work and a little help from Stacie and Bree, Beca managed to create her own industry; Tomorrow Records. For the last two years it has been up and running and there has been nothing but success. Beca Mitchell was now a household name and one of the biggest music producers and the most popular DJ in the country. Beca and Chloe had a beach house and a large deluxe apartment in the city where they spent most of their time. Considering the wealth the couple shared they lived modest lives, Chloe spent most of her spare money donating to charity and other humanitarian work, and Beca spent hers on instruments for kids in the mental hospital and trying to give Chloe everything she wants and needs.

It was hard for anyone to believe that a few years ago both Beca and Chloe were in the rock bottoms of their lives and neither had a glimmer of hope for their lives. Now they were so unbelievably happy with life and with eachother especially.

It was a warm summer evening and the sun was just beginning to sink, Beca was at her favourite coffee house getting her daily drink, she was sat in her usual booth with Stacie who was trying to calm the small brunette who was vigorously drumming her fingers against her coffee cup. "Becs relax, there is nothing to stress about, you have planned this to every last detail, nothing is going to go wrong" Stacie was Beca's closest friend and if she couldn't get through to her, then at this moment no one could. No matter how many times the two went through the whole plan, there was no way in hell that Beca would be content with it. Today was the most important day of her life so far and if it went badly she wouldn't know what to do. Aubrey was out with Chloe, keeping her away from the house so they went for a walk in the park. The two were just talking about randomness, the kids, jobs, how everything has changed when they came to their favourite spot in the park. It was the big clearing with the fountain at one side and tree stumps along the grass in front of it, when Chloe looked up to where they were walking she gasped, in front of her, threaded amongst the trees were twinkling fairy lights that blended into the stars. Candles were placed to outline a pathway leading up to the tree stumps. On top of each stump was a large candle in a jar making a twinkling pattern on the grass surrounding it, walking past the stumps to the fountain, there were petals strewn into the crystal water giving off a sensational smell. Aubrey very quietly backed away to join Stacie who was watching the scene from afar. Chloe was stood aghast at what she was seeing when Beca cleared her throat from behind Chloe. Startled, Chloe turned around to find Beca sat behind a grand piano that she hadnt even noticed before, she opened her mouth but no sound came out. Beca gestured to an empty stump to one side so she could sit. Without any explanation Beca started playing.

_Come along  
>Will there be sunshine shinin'?<br>Will we find a silver linin'?  
>Come along<br>Sing a song  
>When today becomes tomorrow<br>Will we find joy or sorrow?  
>Sing a song<em>

_Is it wrong  
>To put all our hopes together<br>And wish for somethin' better?  
>Is it wrong?<br>To be loved  
>To face the future with another<br>Who means more than any other  
>Is to be loved<em>

_We'll paint the grey clouds  
>With pretty rainbow hues<br>And we'll brush the gloom away  
>And save it for a rainy day<br>Rainy day_

_Oh, today  
>If troubles cast a shadow<br>And shadows make the sun afraid to stay  
>But it's okay<br>'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin'  
>And we'll find a silver linin'<br>Another day_

_Tomorrow is another day  
>How I hope you'll always stay <em>

When the song finished, Beca got up from the piano, walked over to Chloe and got down on one knee. She pulled out a box and opened it, revealing the most delicate and stunning ring Chloe had ever seen. "Chloe 'legs for days' Beale" Beca started with a nervous laugh, "We have known eachother for kind of a long time now, and I cant imagine my life without waking up everyday and seeing you flash me your smile, even when you're 80 and you're all toothless. I want to be the reason you laugh like a donkey, I want to love you every day for the rest of my life and I want grow old not so gracefully with you. I love everything about you Chlo', you're gorgeous hair that I know you secretly love when I play with it, you're eyes that I could happily get lost in for all eternity, you're cute little freckles that show when you're cold and I know you hate them but I could count and recount them forever, your skin which is cotton soft to touch and I want to touch it for as long as I live Chloe. We can get through anything and we sure have been tested over the years, but throughout it all I have never stopped loving you and I never will. So Chloe Beale, will you marry me?" Chloe managed to both laugh and cry at the same time as she looked at the brunette before her. "Yes" she whispered. The women embraced and kissed eachother like it was the first time. 'Tomorrow may be another day' Chloe thought 'But I hope every tomorrow is as happy as this one'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- well there it is, the final chapter :) i would like to thank every one of you for reading and following this story and especially thank you to those who have reviewed throughout, it means a great deal to me that people would actually read something that a shitty writer like me has created. i will be starting a new fic shortly but if anyone else has any ideas they want to share with me then feel free. thank you all so much - H x**


End file.
